Every Inch
by RiverAri
Summary: When a ghost from Tamsin's past shows up at the Dal with some interesting information, the Valkyrie's world is thrown into turmoil. Will Bo be her savior as she takes on this difficult situation? Read and find out.
1. Dear Old Friend

**A/N: Hello, hello. I promise I'll update my other stories sometime in the near future but this is an idea that has been playing in my head for a bit and I just couldn't contain it any longer. It's a story that could either go extremely well or extremely horrid, so I am hoping that this plays out well. The idea is kind of...odd? But I think it's something I could possibly play around with for a good while to keep myself entertained. I'm getting a bit bored of Little Games, even though I know exactly what I plan to do next. I felt like starting something new. I'm going to kind of take this one a bit of a different route but you may see some similarities to Little Games...we'll just have to see. The M rating is for language and other reasons in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat.**

* * *

It was business as usual at the Dal Riata. The air was filled with boundless energy and the atmosphere laughed with a comforting, carefree nature. Couples were scattered throughout, focused intently on their partners as if nothing else mattered or existed. Men and women, dark and light, were gathered, carrying on with their howling guffaws and drunken banters, ordering drinks and spewing stories around the stained, wooden counter that had seen so much in its countless years.

In the far corner of the warmly lit room, Dyson crouched over the pool table, setting up his shot with one eye squeezed shut and the other narrowed in on his target. Hale leaned casually against the adjacent wall, chuckling and shaking his fedora clad head as he watched the wolf completely bomb his efforts, sending a striped ball soaring over the side of the table.

"C'mon, man," the siren drawled, "I know you can do better than that."

"Yeah, well, my attention was...otherwise occupied..." the detective trailed off. Hale followed his school-boy stare until his eyes fell upon what was undoubtedly the source of his friend's distraction.

At the entrance of the lively bar, stood a woman more beautiful than one could imagine. She was tall with legs that seemed to go on for miles. She had pale skin apart from her pink tinted cheeks. The bones of her face were well defined and her eyes shone a brilliant blue. Her hair was a color too astonishing to even classify as 'blonde', rather, the only word to accurately describe it would be pure gold. Those shining locks tumbled down her torso to her hips in a well kept fashion. She was practically dripping with class – a rare find at the Dal, especially at this hour. She was dressed in a loose, royal blue top that hung off her boney shoulders like a drape and showed off her prominent clavicle with tight, curve hugging gray jeans adorning her legs. Large, golden earrings in the shape of elegant wings were barely visible beneath her hair and a matching, equally large and flashy golden necklace was clasped around her neck. The necklace was insanely intricate and had smaller versions of the winged earrings melded into its fashioning.

Both men dropped their pool cues – and their jaws – gaping at the incredulous creature that graced their view. After taking a moment to collect themselves, the two fae looked at each other like two children about to fight over the last chocolate chip cookie, and both began hastily making their way towards the captivating woman. Though they didn't get very far before someone beat them to the mark.

"Hi there," came a silky, seductive voice. "I'm Bo."

Dyson and Hale stopped in their tracks, cursing themselves, both fully aware that they could never win out over a succubus. Especially not _this _succubus.

"Can I buy you a drink, beautiful," Bo asked the newcomer sweetly. The woman in question turned her attention to the brunette, now standing in front of her gazing up at her.

The golden-haired beauty smiled graciously before answering, "I'm actually waiting for someone," her voice was like bells in the summer breeze when she spoke. Seeing the disappointment on the succubus' face, she quickly added, "but a drink would be lovely while I wait."

"Well then a drink, you shall have," the brunette grinned her classic Bo Dennis smile and motioned towards the bar, leading the stranger to a stool and motioning for Trick.

"What can I get for you ladies?" Trick asked with a smile as he approached the pair.

"Whatever you have on tap for me will be fine and a...?" she looked to her company expectantly, unsure of what to request for her.

"Whisky for me. And ah – leave the bottle, if you wouldn't mind?" the mystery woman responded. Bo cocked an eyebrow, impressed, as Trick wandered off to retrieve their drinks.

"Whisky, eh? Wouldn't have guessed that one," Bo chuckled, her admiration growing for the dazzling creature beside her.

"Oh? Well, you shouldn't be so quick to make assumptions, my dear succubus," the woman replied. Bo's head snapped around as she heard this.

"Wha- how do you-"

"Here we are," Trick interrupted with his always impeccable timing, "one beer and one serving of the finest whisky you'll find for miles – with the handle, of course." He grinned, placing the beverages on the counter in front of the women and walked back to tend to his other customers.

"So this _someone_ that you're waiting for," the brunette deflected, "boyfriend or something?"

The woman laughed and it sounded like a thousand angels singing. "No, no," she said, "nothing like that." She paused to take a sip from her glass. "It's more of a...reunion, of sorts. A surprise, actually," she continued, suddenly becoming dazed.

"Ah– so you never told me your name," Bo stammered a bit, trying to veer from the subject, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable. She took a long gulp of her beer and watched in wonder as her companion took an equally long chug of her whisky.

"Mm, did I not? How very rude of me, I apologize," the woman said. "My name is–"

"Freya," a monotonous voice breathed from behind them. Both women turned on their stools and were met by a tall, blonde, green eyed Valkyrie. Her mouth was slightly agape and her expression looked as though she was staring into the face of a ghost.

"Tamsin," the two at the bar said in unison.

"Hello, old friend," the newcomer's smooth voice sang. "It's been too long."

"Yeah," Tamsin huffed out softly, obviously shocked to see the woman, "you could say that..."

"Wait, _Tamsin_ is the 'someone' that you're waiting on," Bo asked incredulously, obviously confused by the entire situation.

"Don't you have something better to do, succubus? Go feed your human or something," Tamsin spat in the brunette's direction. Looking hurt and not knowing what to say, Bo slid from her seat and pouted her way to the pool table where Kenzi now stood and appeared to be trying to talk the guys into a game of pool. Tamsin took her place at the bar and sat in silence for a moment before leaning in and embracing Freya, who promptly returned the favor, wrapping her thin arms around the blonde gently.

"What are you doing here," Tamsin asked nervously after pulling away from the hug. Freya smiled and reached a hand up to stroke the Valkyrie's hair momentarily.

"I just came to visit, my sweet. Like I said, it's been too long," the goddess said sweetly. "How has life been treating you here, my darling?"

The younger of the two Nordic warriors glanced briefly at Bo. The succubus had since joined Dyson and Hale and was getting a kick out of watching Kenzi hustle the two at another game of pool. Freya noticed Tamsin's action, of course, frowning as it confirmed her suspicions – and the real reason behind her visit.

The goddess sighed and looked at the Valkyrie lovingly, like a mother would look at her little one before sending them off to their first day of school. Tamsin's expression would have been unreadable to anyone else, but Freya knew her all too well. The detective had spent centuries building her stubborn walls, determined to keep the world at bay and her feelings, her emotions, her thoughts, within herself.

This was common among Freya's Valkyries. They lived through so many horrors, so many trials, and saw what feelings and emotions could do to a person if they let them take control. These things had grown to be seen as weaknesses in their eyes and weakness is one thing a Valkyrie will never submit to. Freya knew this and such things pained her to the very depths of her purest soul.

She wanted her darlings to have love, happiness, contentment, and bliss. She wanted them to feel the warmth of another and the joy of living without fear. She wanted them to thrive without their walls. But she also knew that this was not her decision, rather that of someone much more powerful than she, so she was left with no choice but to watch in agonized silence.

"Tamsin," Freya said softly, breaking the blonde from the semi trance she had fallen into, "my dear you've fallen in love." Tamsin's eyes shot up and stared directly into those of her beloved superior, panic striking through every nerve in her body as a realization hit her.

"N–No, I haven't. I don't do all that gushy stuff, you know," Tamsin sputtered in a futile attempt to dissuade the goddess who merely smiled sadly in return.

"My child, there is no use in trying to deny to me what I already know. Just as your succubus can feel sexual desire and lust, I can feel the heart's desire and pure, unvanquished love and adoration. You know that in full, my dear," the goddess took the hand of the woman she knew as her own child.

"But I–," Tamsin tried to object, her voice soft and dazed as she looked down at her hand in Freya's.

"Tamsin," Freya said gently, "darling, I need you to know how much joy this brings to me. A Valkyrie's love is the most powerful weapon in any existence and will carry you through many blissful lifetimes..." She paused to brush a strand of Tamsin's hair from her face, tenderly caressing her cheek in a maternal way. "But you know as well as I that he does not see it that way. His law is clear: a Valkyrie lost is a Valkyrie gained."

The blonde's eyes grew wide at this, "Shit..." she breathed. She had heard tales of this phrase as a child but believed them to be nothing but mere bed-time stories.

"Make your preparations, my dear Valkyrie. Your final assignment will arrive in thirty days of this plane's calender. I wish you all the best and extend to you my greatest love. For now, I must take my leave. But I will return when the time comes to deliver your task," the golden-haired woman stopped and furrowed her brow. She placed her hand gently beneath Tamsin's chin, raising her head to meet her eyes.

"Tamsin, this is one thing you cannot fight. You have been fighting your entire life, through every cycle. Your fight is what defines you and you are proud of that, as am I. But you are tired of fighting, I can feel it. You have done your sisters and your superiors proud in every life you have lived. You have been our strongest warrior for centuries and I assure you that it is not overlooked in the slightest. But you don't have to fight anymore, child. You have already won this time." Tamsin had nothing more to say, for her mentor's words had stunned her into a sort of bashful silence.

Nothing more was said between the two. Instead, Freya curled her hand into a fist, crossed her arm over her chest, and rested her hand against her heart. Tamsin did the same and the two rested their foreheads against each other for a brief moment – the goddess and the Valkyrie – before Freya rose from her seat and exited the Dal, nodding to Bo with a dazzling smile as she took her leave.

Bo watched curiously from the pool table, as she had been doing through the entirety of the two Teutonic fae's conversation. Her brow furrowed as she took in the look of shock and deep thought plastered on Tamsin's face. What had Freya said that could send her into such an un-Tamsin-like state? She was pulled from her pondering as her best friend squealed in excitement beside her, apparently winning yet another game of pool against the wolf and the siren.

"Yes! Pay up dog breath," Kenzi taunted, waggling her fingers with her palm outstretched towards Dyson. Hale simply stood to the side shaking his head at the tiny human. By the time Bo had looked away from the amusing scene and turned her attention back to the blonde, Tamsin was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**A/N: I like this a lot more than I thought I would. I'm actually really really excited. Let me know what you think of the first chapter!**

**xRiver**


	2. Vulnerability

**A/N: Oh my gods, you guys are awesome! I did not expect so much positive feedback! I am so glad I grabbed your attention with that first chapter because there is much more to come of this story. I loved the idea of putting Freya in there, I'm glad you guys enjoyed her! Before you read the story, I have something to let you all know!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Starting this week, my account is going to become a _shared_ _account_. The stories will _stay the same_ but there are going to be more written and more frequent updates if all goes as planned. My _pen name_ will be changed from "_RiverFreyja_" to "_RiverAri_". Some stories will be written solely by myself (River) such as _Every Inch_ (this one) and _Little Games_ while others will be written solely by Ari, the new co-owner of this account, like _To The Bone_ and some will be written by both of us such as _The Type_ and _Unsuspecting_. We will be sure to inform you of who writes each story in the _A/N_ of each one and will sign each fic as either _River_ or _Ari_, so you will know who you are reading. Now, onto the reading my babies!**

**PS- I promise to update Little Games tomorrow, I know you're all about ready to eat my head for waiting so long and I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own me no Lost Girl or nothin'.**

* * *

A light scuffing sound echoed through the alley that housed the entrance of the Dal as Tamsin paced back and forth in front of the old door. She was stalling and she knew it. _Damn Valkyrie laws. Damn succubus. Damn feelings...damn truck. _The blonde glanced down at her right hand with its purple, swollen knuckles. After Freya had delivered the news of her _assignment_ the previous night, she had escaped the crowded pub to avoid any questions from anyone who may have overheard their conversation. Once she had flown the scene – being the hot head that she is – she took a hard, heavy swing at the door of her beloved truck, successfully bringing a sufficient amount of damage to the appendage.

The air in the alley was chilly as it was still very early morning. Tamsin didn't want to risk being seen by anyone and she figured no one – except maybe herself on occasion – would be at a bar at such early hours. _Okay. Get your shit together Tamsin. What's the worst he can do, say no? _She took a deep gulp of the cool outside air and swallowed her nerves before crossing the threshold into the warmly lit, empty pub.

She slowly approached the bar where Trick stood, polishing glasses behind the wooden surface. He glanced up, hearing the Valkyrie clear her throat, and an unsure smile made its way to his face.

"Tamsin," he said, his brow furrowed in curiosity as he took in the uncomfortable look of obvious discomfort filling the blonde's expression. "It's a bit early for a drink, don't you think?"

The detective shifted her weight nervously, arms crossed defensively over her chest, "I'm not here for a brewski, old man," she said, a little less intimidating than she had initially anticipated.

"Well, what are you here for," the little man asked, returning to his task. "Obviously you're not here for a casual chat."

Tamsin eyed the floor, ready to give up on the situation altogether but, knowing this was her only logical option, she shook off her uncertainty and carried on in her quest. "Not a _casual_ chat, per say...how much do you know about Valkyries?"

This got the Blood King's attention. He put down his cloth and the glass he had been working on and turned his now interested gaze back to the detective. It was then that he took in the panic tinted anxious hue of Tamsin's green eyes and realized that this must be serious if it had the Valkyrie's concern.

"Why don't we go into the study," Trick quipped. Receiving a short nod from Tamsin, he led the way down the stairs to his dimly lit study. Tamsin hadn't really been down here but it felt like she had just walked into Narnia. The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of thick books and artifacts from countless centuries. A small couch was positioned near the center of the room. Trick motioned for Tamsin to take a seat as he did so on a small chair pulled from an ancient writing desk. The blonde hesitated a moment before taking her place on the cushioned seat.

"So why do you ask about my knowledge of Valkyries," the balding man asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, clearly very interested in the approaching conversation. In truth, he didn't know much about the Nordic warrior women. They were a particularly private race of fae with a tendency to keep to themselves, especially in regards to their species.

"I need to know how much you know so I know how much I have to explain," Tamsin said quietly as she fiddled with a loose string at the hem of her beige colored camisole.

"Well, I know that you're a very proud race of female warriors – often regarded as goddesses, even. You go through multiple life cycles thereby living longer than any other race of fae but with each new cycle you lose all memories from your past life and have to go through a process of regaining those memories. I know that your ultimate task of every life is to find and deliver the souls of worthy warriors to your superiors in Valhalla once their lives have ended. And I know that you tend to keep to yourselves – somewhat of nomads, never staying in one place for too long," Trick trailed off, ending his drawl and looking at Tamsin with question.

After a moment or so of silence, Tamsin spoke again, "So...you know nothing about the laws of being a Valkyrie?"

Trick's brow furrowed again, "No, I don't...why do you ask?"

"Because," the blonde spoke softly, "one is being used against me now." Looking up to see confusion etched across the blood sage's face, she took a deep breath to begin her explanation.

"Valkyries have certain rules and laws that we're supposed to abide by. Some of them – the super important ones – are put in place by...by our superior, our boss. If you break those, consider yourself fucked. Then there are the ones that are not literal _laws_ but more of unspoken rules that you're expected to follow. The thing is, even though these rules aren't real laws and shouldn't be enforced, there is always a _real _law that coincides with each rule..." she trailed off, letting Trick catch up to the things she had explained so far before continuing.

"For example, every Valkyrie knows not to fall in love. It's just kind of a thing that became common knowledge among us after the incident with Brunhilde – but that's another story. Like you said, we're warriors; we live for battle," she explained. "We avoid weakness at all cost. Weakness creates vulnerability and vulnerability gets you dead. Love is the biggest weakness that someone could ever have." Her face grew dazed.

"When you love someone you would do anything for them, no matter how dangerous or stupid. It wouldn't matter if you were facing certain death for her- I mean them...you'd still do it; you'd die for them without a second thought – or a first thought, really."

"It sounds to me like you know the feeling quite well," Trick interjected, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Ah- I- let me finish," the blonde sputtered. "Anyways. Even though falling in love is not technically prohibited, the boss man says that once a Valkyrie falls in love, she can't do her job anymore. When I was a kid – the first time, I mean – there was an old wive's tale that they used to tell us. They always said 'a Valkyrie lost is a Valkyrie gained'. I can't really go into the meaning now but I will eventually. It goes along with falling in love though."

"Tamsin, what are you trying to say here," Trick wondered.

"You remember that woman that Bo was drinking with last night? The blonde with a lot of gold jewelry?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Yeah...ever heard of Freya?" Trick's eyes grew to the size dinner plates upon hearing this question and making the connection.

"Freya!? The goddess of love and beauty and fertility and, and, and..._Freya_ was in my pub last night and I didn't even know it," the bartender exclaimed.

"Try to focus gramps," Tamsin attempted to regain his attention. "Freya was here to deliver an assignment for me. It's an assignment that I can't complete if I'm living out of my truck...and I know you've got that space above the Dal that's not being used so I was wondering-"

"Of course, Tamsin," Trick interjected. "You're more than welcome to move in upstairs. I can have some furnishings loaned to you for as long as you need. There's a bathroom, a spare room, and a kitchen, though the rest of the house is relatively open conceptually lofty."

"Well, there's another thing," Tamsin said quietly, looking away again. "In about a month someone will be living with me. Will that be okay?"

"As long as nothing gets destroyed, stolen, or otherwise lost, that will be fine with me," the Blood King replied with a smile. Relief blossomed inside of Tamsin but quickly dissipated at the next regulation.

"I'd like to know who it will be, though," Trick said matter-of-factly.

"Ah...ah, I'm not sure of her name yet, to be honest," Tamsin stammered, beginning to get nervous again.

"Wh- how do you not...Tamsin I need you to be completely truthful with me or this will not work in the slightest," the barkeep demanded, his voice growing stern.

"Okay. Y'know that old wive's tale? A Valkyrie lost is a Valkyrie gained? When a Valkyrie falls in love, she is seen as weak and unable to do her job to the fullest, so she is given her final assignment," the blonde spoke quickly.

"Okay...? Go on."

The detective took a deep breath before speaking. "When a Valkyrie is deemed useless she is given the responsibility of raising, training, and mentoring a new Valkyrie but since it's the kid's first cycle she grows slower than reborn Valkyries so the 'useless' Valkyrie has to literally raise her from the time she's delivered – around the age of eleven – until she is a fully trained and prepared Valkyrie warrior," Tamsin blurted out in one breath.

"Alright, bu-"

"Freya is delivering my Valkyrie in a month."

Trick grew momentarily speechless at this last bit of information before it caught up to him. "You're going to be raising a young Valkyrie? In _my _pub," he thought out loud again. Tamsin nodded, waiting for him to catch onto the most important piece of info. She didn't have to wait long.

"Wait...this means you've fallen in love," Trick said silently, turning to the blonde.

"Yep."

"With whom?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business, old man," Tamsin spat, getting defensive. She knew things would change if Trick found out she had fallen for his granddaughter. Hell – things changed when _she _found out she had fallen for his granddaughter.

"It is my business if you're going to be living in my home – not to mention raising a potentially dangerous child in my home as well."

"Bo! It's Bo, okay! I fell for the succubus just like everyone else did, dammit!"

Trick was silent. So Tamsin went on with her rampage.

"As much as I wish I hadn't, and _gods _do I wish that...I did. And I can't do anything about it. I tried distancing myself from her, I tried pushing her away, I tried being a bitch to her but _nothing worked_. And I fell for her. I fell for her stupid eyes and her dorky smile and her laugh that you can't ever get out of your head. And that _ridiculous _heroism. She just has to save everyone, doesn't she? Gods, she can't give me one peaceful night's sleep without worrying that she's going to get herself slaughtered! Damn the Valkyrie laws, damn that _perfect _succubus, and damn these stupid feelings!"

"Tamsin, I don't have a problem with you having feelings for my granddaughter," Trick cut her off. "Actually, I think it'd be a very beneficial relationship for both of you. You're a Valkyrie, your kind are stronger and more resilient than most fae. There's no doubt you could keep her," he paused trying to choose the appropriate word to use, "..._feeding _under control. And you're fae, so she won't have to worry about losing you to age like she would if she were still with Lauren."

"Look, I really didn't come here for love advice from an old timer, can you just show me the space, please?" Tamsin was extremely uncomfortable with the current conversation and officially getting Trick's approval for her love of his granddaughter only made her want Bo that much more.

The small man gave her a disapproving look before leading her back towards the stairs. As they rose from their seats, they heard a loud thunking sound and a squeak of pain and shock as someone landed at the bottom of the steps in a heap.

"Kenzi!? How long have you been standing there," Tamsin screeched at the little goth now rising to her feet and brushing herself off.

"Uh- well I," the human began, "long enough to know about your house guest and that you're in love with my bestie! Oh, look at the time!" Kenzi squealed before spinning on her dangerously high heel and scurrying back up the stairs.

Tamsin was quick to follow, grabbing her roughly at her bicep and towing her the rest of the way up the steps and into the main room of the bar, followed by Trick. She threw the girl into the nearest booth and climbed atop of her tiny form, pressing her forearm over Kenzi's collarbone.

"If you tell _anyone _what you just heard, I swear to gods I will have you doubting your own species before I slit your throat," Tamsin snarled. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Kenzi stammered with a nervous chuckle. Tamsin dismounted her and pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to will away the migraine that had suddenly made its way into her head. Kenzi rose from the booth and scurried over to stand beside the blonde, excitement evident in her icy blue eyes.

"So..." she nudged the Valkyrie's arm playfully. "When're you gonna tell BoBo that you lurve her, hmm?"

"I'm not," Tamsin snapped, jerking away from Kenzi as if she were some sort of toxic waste. "And neither are you, short-stack. If Bo finds out about this-"

"Finds out about what?"

All three turned to see the succubus in question strolling casually towards them in her usual leather ensemble. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail with a few flyaway strands here and there as if she hadn't spent much time getting ready before leaving the crack shack. _She still looks perfect._

"Err, about Tamsin moving into the Dal," Kenzi said quickly. "Welp, guess that cats out of the bag! Sorry Tams." Kenzi gave the blonde a light punch on the shoulder for good measure earning a death-glare from the Valkyrie in return.

"Why would that need to be kept from me," Bo questioned, eyeing the trio sceptically.

"Because I don't see why it's any of your business to begin with, succubus," Tamsin replied coldly, receiving a 'why the hell did you say that' look from Kenzi.

"Well, sorry to break this party up, but I believe we were on our way upstairs," Trick jumped in, trying to clear the uncomfortable tension building in his bar. "Shall we?" He motioned towards a door to the far back right of the pub and led the quickly growing group of women up a set of stairs and into an open and spacious apartment.

The structure was similar to that of the bar with wooden plank floors and dim lighting. In the far left hand corner, directly across from the door, was a small kitchen with wooden counter tops – also like the bar – that curved around into a peninsula, completing the shell of the kitchen. The little area was adorned with a refrigerator, stove/oven, microwave, dishwasher, sink, and – Tamsin's personal favorite – a coffee maker. In the space to the right of the kitchen area was an old table and chairs like the ones in the pub.

Directly in front of the door where they stood was a couch shaped object covered by a white sheet. When Trick removed the sheet, he revealed an ancient dark brown leather sofa. In front of the couch was a broken coffee table.

"It could definitely use a little TLC," he said with a chuckle. "But once she's cleaned up, she'll make the perfect home for you and-"

Tamsin coughed loudly, cutting him off. "So where's the spare room and the bathroom?"

"Ah, right over here," Trick said, realizing his mistake. He led them to the right side of the room where a door stood open against the far wall, leading to the spare room. _That'll be the new one's room._ On the adjacent wall was another door, presumably leading to the bathroom.

"Well, it ain't the Ritz but it'll do..." Tamsin trailed off as she looked around her new home, preparing herself for the weeks of preparation she would be doing to get ready for her final assignment to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that was too much dialogue! I needed to get the idea across of what was happening with Tamsin and her latest assignment. Also, I needed Kenzi to find out about the Valku-love somehow and that was just the perfect opportunity!**

**Reviews make my world spin, I love getting your input! I'm loving this story so I hope to update soon :)**

**xRiver **


	3. Wild & Strong-Willed

**A/N: Hi there. Update time. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: What if I said I _did _own Lost Girl? PLOT TWIST, omg. Not really though cuz I don't though.**

* * *

An obnoxious crashing sound rang up the stairs to Tamsin's apartment above the Dal, followed by drunken laughter. The blonde rolled her eyes, growing used to the excessive noise that came along with living above a pub. _Idiots. _She sauntered over to the couch, having just snagged a cold beer from the fridge, and plopped down onto its the dark leather.

She propped her feet up on the dark wooden coffee table that Trick had given her to replace the previously broken one and flipped the switch on a remote stuffed between the couch cushions, turning on the TV hanging from the wall, currently on loan from Hale. Roughly three weeks had passed since she moved in above the bar and in that time, with a little help from Dyson, she had managed to almost completely furnish the derelict old loft.

In the back right hand corner of the apartment was a simple box spring topped with a mattress – Tamsin saw no need in an actual _bed. _There was a short side table to the right of it and a long dresser extending along the length of a basic room divider they had set up to the left of the 'spare' room. Beside the dresser stood a floor length mirror that Trick had insisted she take as a house warming gift.

They had put a twin bed in the spare room with a good sized brown area rug, a black vanity with a mirror and a matching chest of drawers. The bed had an off-white down comforter tossed lazily across it and a couple of pillows piled in the corner. The bathroom and kitchen had been completely scrubbed down and refurbished. Refurbished meaning there was no longer animals living in the cupboards.

As soon as the Valkyrie managed to get comfortable on the sofa, a soft knock came from the old wooden door to her left. She groaned and rose from her seat, crossing the room to open the creaking door. _Whoever this is better have booze or I'm gonna-_

"Hey." The person did indeed have booze – of the champagne variety, to be exact. Tamsin took in the visitor's appearance. Tight leather pants tucked into knee high black boots adorned her lower half while a form fitting, light gray tank top accompanied by a sparkly silver necklace and a dark gray leather jacket graced her torso. Her shining brown hair had been flattened out, half of it pulled back out of her face and tied behind her head showing off her neck and collarbone. Her face glowed in the dim lighting of the apartment and her eyelids shimmered from the grayscale eyeshadow that framed her sparkling chocolate eyes. She cradled a bottle of what looked like very nice – very not-cheap champagne in her hands where she leaned her left shoulder against the doorframe at the top of the stairs.

"Well, well, well," Tamsin said, attempting to hide the attraction that had taken over her entire frame of mind from showing in her voice. "Got a hot date tonight, succubus?"

"Actually, I'm here to see what you've done with the place up here," the brunette said with a mischievous grin, "I hear it's been quite the transformation. And I brought booze, so..."

"Hmm, wise choice," the Valkyrie sneered with narrowed eyes, "because if you had come empty handed, I'd be throwing your ass back down those stairs." _Lie._

Bo smirked and laughed breathily, "So are you just gonna make me stand here or are you gonna invite me in?" After a momentary staring contest, Tamsin stepped to the side, waving her arm dramatically, gesturing the brunette into the apartment.

"There's glasses in the kitchen," the blonde said, still curious about the dolled-up succubus but intrigued by the game she was playing. "Get the booze ready, I'll be back."

Once Bo had wandered into the kitchen to retrieve the glasses, the Valkyrie made her way to the far side of the loft where her 'bedroom' was. She riffled through some drawers until she found a decent pair of jeans and an emerald colored, curve hugging t-shirt. She promptly slipped out of the lazy attire she had been sporting for the past three days, tossing the clothes into a corner and slid into the jeans, tugging the tight objects over her hips. She turned to grab the top off the bed and happened to notice Bo leaning against a square, wooden column in the center of the room, mouth slightly agape, holding to glasses of their bubbling beverage. Her eyes were tinted blue and glued to the detectives body as she slowly picked the top up off of the unmade bed.

The blonde smirked proudly as she pulled the material over her chest and taut stomach, deliberately slow. She waltzed over to the floor length mirror and pulled her hair from its sloppy bun, shaking it loose with her long fingers and allowing it to tumble casually over her shoulders before turning and making her way to the jaw dropped brunette.

She approached the woman casually and seductively at the same time – somehow. She didn't stop walking until her face was inches from Bo's. She could feel the succubus' shaking breath dance across her skin, the brunette growing more and more aroused at the close proximity that the Valkyrie had created.

"Hungry," Tamsin breathed, allowing her eyes to travel the length of Bo's body for emphasis. The succubus couldn't even respond. The blonde chuckled, took one of the glasses, downed it in one gulp, and sauntered back towards the couch with her classic Tamsin smirk glued across her face.

After shaking off her initial shock and realizing what Tamsin had just done, Bo grew a smirk of her own and followed the Valkyrie casually to the couch where she sat, stretched out across the leather. Bo set her champagne glass on the coffee table before removing her dark gray leather jacket, leaving her shoulders and arms completely bare. She then squeezed herself into what little room was left on the couch, purposefully allowing her legs to rub up against the blonde's in doing so.

Tamsin felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her entire body straight from her core at the contact with the succubus. _Dammit dammit dammit dammit! _She cleared her throat and adjusted herself, eventually deciding that she couldn't handle being in such close proximity with the brunette. She rose from the couch and made her way to the kitchen to grab the bottle of champagne.

Little did she know that the succubus had other plans. When the detective turned back around from the counter to return to the living room, Bo was standing right behind her, perched gracefully atop the kitchen peninsula. Her hands were gripping the edge of the counter lightly and her legs were crossed at the knees. She leant forward slightly and cocked her head to the side, clicking her tongue a bit as she stared curiously at the Valkyrie.

Getting no reaction from Tamsin, the succubus hopped from the counter and waltzed across the space, closing the distance between herself and the Valkyrie. She stopped when she was within reach of the other woman and reached an arm up, gently stroking the back of her hand along Tamsin's jawline.

"Y'know," she said seductively, "this shirt _really_ brings out the green in your eyes..." She moved her face a bit closer to the frozen stiff blonde. Suddenly a loud knock rang out through the apartment, making Bo jump and Tamsin skitter around her, out of her reach, and make a B-line for the door.

"Tamsin," a familiar voice came from the other side. "Tammers, I think your baby Valkyrie is here...and she's destroying the Dal," Kenzi squeaked out the last word of her hurried explanation.

"Your what," Bo questioned from behind her. "Kenzi? Is that you?" _Shit._

"Dammit! It's a week early, you dick," Tamsin called to the ceiling.

"Tamsin who are you yelling at? What is going on," Bo was beginning to get anxious. A crash came screaming up the stairs and Kenzi squealed, bursting into the apartment out of fear and running straight into the blonde.

"Shit, what the hell," Tamsin shoved Kenzi off of her and ran down the stairs, two at a time. When she entered the bar, she knew she was going to have her hands full.

Standing on top of the pub's counter was a scrawny but athletically built little girl. Her mess of pale blonde hair twisted in all directions around her face and down her back, contrasting with her bright green eyes and fair skin. She wore a navy and white striped t-shirt underneath a hunter-green military style jacket and dark blue skinny jeans tucked into a pair of shiny black combat boots. The fun part? She looked like she couldn't have been older than eleven or twelve.

She bounded across the wooden surface, kicking glasses to the floor as she went. She paid no mind to the horrible glares and shocked expressions she was receiving, rather she just continued in her destruction, letting out a slight smirking giggle here and there.

"Hey!" Tamsin called from the doorway. Bo quickly appeared behind her, still wearing only her tank top after their mini-fiasco upstairs. She was about to shove past the blonde and put a stop to the little menace currently laying waste to her grandfather's bar when Kenzi put a hand firmly against her shoulder and shook her head. This was Tamsin's fight.

"What," the girl said back in a snarky tone. Bo gasped as the little fae turned her head to fully face them. She looked so much like Tamsin, it was as if she were her own child.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Who sent you here," the blonde interrogated in an equally snarky tone.

"Lemme guess," the girl said, hopping off the counter and approaching the taller fae woman without fear, "Tamsin, am I right?" Seeing the look of 'how the hell did she know that' cross Bo's face, the girl grinned mischievously. "Looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together, then."

"Tamsin, who is this," the succubus whispered behind the detective.

"Yeah Tamsin," the baby Valkyrie mocked, "who am I?"

"Upstairs," the blonde demanded, grabbing the little one by her bicep and turning on her heel, "now." She dragged the girl behind her, stopping to glance at Bo on the way, "You too."

Once upstairs, Tamsin thrust the girl onto the couch and stood, arms crossed in front of her, staring her down intensely. Bo locked the door behind them and came to stand behind the blonde and to her right while Kenzi decided to stay safely beside the door, in case the little Teutonic fae decided to Valk-out or something.

"So what's your name, kid," Tamsin asked, breaking the silence.

"I dunno," the girl replied with a shrug and a smirk.

"Don't play games with me, pipsqueak," the older Valkyrie growled, leaning down so she was at eye level with the little one.

"I'm not playing games," the girl said simply. "I don't have a name. You should know that. Did you have a name when you were my age?" Seeing the look of realization cross Tamsin's face, the newcomer grinned, "Didn't think so. So that's your first job. What's my name, _mummy_?"

"Mummy!?" Bo shrieked. "This is your _kid_?!"

"NO! And _don't _call me that, rule number one," Tamsin snarled. "She's my..._responsibility_. For now. It's a long story, but basically some stuff went down and now I'm stuck with this little shit until she's trained, prepared, and matured. And apparently my first job is naming her. Like a fucking dog."

"_Woof_," the girl said lowly, glaring up at her new mentor. "She left out the fun part. She only has to do this because she's a sucky Valkyrie for falling in _looooove_," the little girl mocked, making a kissy face.

Tamsin went to lunge at the little fae but stopped when she felt Bo's hand on her abdomen, holding her back. She looked down at the hand and felt a deep blush creeping its way up the back of her neck. The little girl noticed this, of course, and couldn't let the opportunity pass her by.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I know who it is now! It's the succubus right? It's _her_ isn't it," the little Valk said in a sing-song voice, pointing at Bo and bouncing in her seat.

"ANYWAYS," Tamsin yelled over the girl's annoying voice, trying desperately to drown out the conversation and hide her deepening red face from the brunette. "She wasn't supposed to be here for another week. But I guess they decided to have a bit of fun with me and drop her off early."

"What're ya gonna call her," Kenzi spoke up for the first time since they got upstairs. She crossed the room to stand behind the couch and ruffled the girl's blonde hair.

"Ew! Why do you have a human here," the girl screeched and recoiled away from Kenzi's hand. Tamsin wrapped her fingers tight around the girl's wrist and pulled her to her feet, staring her in the eye.

"Lesson one. If they're invited here, you respect them. If I like them, respect them. If I haven't tried to kill them yet, _respect them_," she said firmly to the child before letting her sit back down on the couch.

"Where's my room," she asked, ignoring everything Tamsin had just said and falling back into her own little world.

"Back there," the blonde pointed to the spare room at the back of the apartment. The girl leapt over the back of the couch and bounded to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Tamsin...what the hell is going on...?" Bo's voice was even more confused than usual, and that was saying something. She plopped down onto the couch where the girl had been and was soon joined by the Valkyrie, slouching down beside her.

"I already told you."

"Okay, well, am I deaf or did she just say that you...have fee-"

"I think we should name her before we get into anything else, don't you, Tam Tam?" _Kenzi to save the day again. As usual._

"Shit, how am I supposed to know what to name a kid?"

"Ooh, ooh! I know! Name her Kenzi, in honor of your favorite human!" Kenzi fanned her hands over her body and gave a wide, toothy grin, causing Bo to chuckle.

"Yeah, let's not," Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"How about Ava? Or Lorena? Genevieve?" Bo suggested.

"Genevieve isn't bad. It's a bit French for my taste..." Tamsin replied.

"Oh, what about Ksenia," Kenzi squeaked. "I _love _that name!"

"Too Latvian." And then it hit her. Tamsin rose from the couch and marched back towards the girl's room.

"Tamsin?" Bo called after her, just to be ignored.

The Valkyrie opened the bedroom door and entered the room calmly. The little Valkyrie was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Her cheeks were streaked, as if tears had freshly run down them.

"H-have you been crying," Tamsin asked uncomfortably. The girl sat up, wiping her face.

"No!" she said stubbornly, scooting over as Tamsin sat down beside her on the bed.

"Good. Valkyries don't cry. We're too cool for tears," the older fae said with a wink, nudging the little one with her shoulder. "So I know your name..." Tamsin looked away awkwardly.

"Really? What is it," the girl quipped excitedly. She gazed up at the woman that would soon become like a mother or a sister to her, whether she wanted her to or not.

"Vilda," Tamsin said simply. "Vilda Minna. But don't worry, I won't call you Vilda. I was thinking Vil or Vili? I dunno." She shrugged, "Vilda means wild – which is appropriate...and Minna means strong-willed warrior – which I have a feeling will also be appropriate. At least the strong-willed part, unfortunately."

* * *

**A/N: It took me forever to come up with a name. I went through SO many. I really really liked _Britta_ but '_Vilda Britta Minna_' is just too any 'a' sounds. I also actually do like Genevieve but it;s French and I wanted something Scandinavian or German (Vilda is Scandinavian and Minna is German). I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! I kind of threw in some Valkubus for ya, or at least a peak of what's to come. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Let me know if you think Vilda should be called _Vili_, _Vil_, or _Vi_! Leave me a review with your input! Also, I need ideas on what Kenzi and Bo will call her. I'm thinking Bo will call her Minna but Kenzi is Kenzi and obviously she can't call her by her name. So, give me some ideas! :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting! I love you all!**

**xRiver**


	4. Beaten Wall

**A/N: I needed to update and this happened and I don't know what to say other than please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: Why is Lost Girl not mine, _why_!?**

* * *

"Hey, watch it! Be careful with those things," Tamsin scolded, making her way around the kitchen peninsula with two plates of food. She managed to duck just in time to dodge a blade that had been sent flying towards her. The throwing knife now stuck out of the cabinet behind her. She turned to look at her latest responsibility – the source of the soaring blade – who merely shrugged in return with a smirk that was beginning to look vaguely familiar.

"You shouldn't have moved so fast," the young girl said as she tucked the three remaining knives into place on her belt.

"_You_ shouldn't be playing with the blades. They're not toys, Vi," the older Valkyrie said as she handed Vilda one of the plates. "Now eat, we're working after dinner."

"Ugh, Moa! Can't we just-"

"Don't start that shit with me, kid. You've got a _lot_ of work to do before you're ready to call yourself a Valkyrie and bitching and moaning about it won't accomplish anything," the detective said, shoving a mouthful of pizza between her teeth.

It had been about a week and a half since Vilda arrived at the Dal. In that time, Tamsin had worked out a vigorous training schedule and the two had fallen into a routine. The young blonde had already shown significant progress while her superior was proving to be a surprisingly good teacher. Last week she had been introduced to all of the different types of combative blades – knives, swords, stars, hatchets, and anything else sharp, shiny, pointy, and lethal. This week, Tamsin had set up targets around the apartment and given Vilda her own set of throwing knives to practice with. This was proving to be a dangerous decision, though the girl was picking up the skill very quickly.

With Kenzi and Bo both knowing about the situation, it didn't take long for _everyone_ to find out. Dyson's new favorite game was 'tease the Tamsin' where he constantly taunted the testy blonde about her new-found place as a role-model for the girl. Hale was initially concerned about the girl being used as a weapon if she happened to fall into the wrong hands but was set straight immediately by a very 'reassuring' Valkyrie. The tiny human had taken a liking to the equally tiny fae girl, relieved to finally have someone who could get as excited about shopping as she did, while Bo had even offered to assist in the young one's training. An offer which was politely turned down by a spontaneously protective Tamsin.

As far as things went with the succubus, no progress had been made. Granted, the blonde hadn't really been given the slightest chance to consider making any steps towards 'progress'. With Vilda taking up nearly all of her time and attention, the detective rarely had any time to herself nowadays so finding time to work on what Kenzi had labeled as '_Operation Valkubus'_ – much to Tamsin's discretion, mind you – was virtually impossible.

A crack of thunder rattled the loft as the two finished their meal. It was late in the evening; the sun had disappeared hours ago leaving the sky dark and cloudy. Tamsin had planned on introducing Vilda to how to fight in close combat with knives, but first the young Valkyrie would need to know how to fight in close combat _without _knives. Her initial idea was to have Dyson over for a sparring match to help demonstrate some of the techniques of hand-to-hand combat but when she learned that the wolf was taking time off to work on a personal case, she decided to take the succubus up on her offer.

A grin spread across her face as a knock sounded from the entrance to the apartment. She tossed her plate in the sink, gesturing for Vilda to do the same, and crossed the space to swing open the door. In doing so, she revealed a very determined and smug looking brunette in a dark blue tank top and black cotton leggings tucked into her usual black leather boots. _How this girl can fight in those things will forever be a mystery to me_. Kenzi excitedly pushed her best friend aside, rushing into the apartment and over to the blonde fae girl now leaving the kitchen area.

"Dude, you have _got_ to see these boots I found yesterday. Ah! To _die_ for!" the Russian squealed excitedly as she pulled up what one could only assume to be a photo of said boots on her phone.

"Ugh, let's try not to girl-out my living legacy before she learns to take a punch, shall we?" Tamsin said, wrinkling her nose at the giggling girls as she shut the door behind Bo. She walked behind the couch, taking ahold of the back corner of the piece of furniture and motioned for Bo to grab the other end. In a matter of seconds, the two had spun the leather sofa around to face the rest of the apartment.

"Sit," she ordered the two girls, directing them to the object, as another thunder clap boomed through the room. The wind was beginning to pick up outside and sent a few stray pieces of garbage flying against their window from the streets beneath. The girls paid no mind to it, though.

As Kenzi and Vilda positioned themselves on the couch, still chatting like two excited teenagers, Tamsin turned to Bo, who was now stretching to her left. "Hey, thanks for this," she said awkwardly, trying not to stare at the bit of skin that peaked out beneath Bo's tank top as she turned to pop her back.

"No problem, it'll be good to get out of the house and work out some of this tension that's been building lately," Bo said with a smile. "With Dyson being gone and us not getting any cases, I've been going stir crazy in that place. Besides," she paused. "I've been itching to watch _you_ try and teach. Now I get to do it while kicking your ass...it's a win win if you ask me."

Tamsin chuckled. "You really think you can kick _my_ ass? Boy, do you have another thing coming for you succubus," the blonde shook her head. "Alright, Vi. Before you learn to fight with knives you've gotta learn to fight without them, so watch what we do carefully," she began. "Let's just hope little miss sunshine over here remembers how to do that."

"You got this BoBo! Take her down!" Kenzi called from the couch.

"Nuh uh! Moa is going to kick that succu-butt!" Vilda chanted in return. Tamsin smiled at the vote of confidence and the pet name. Moa was a name that meant 'mother' and with her not wanting to be called 'mom' or anything of the like by the little one but feeling weird just being called by her name, Moa was a perfect compromise.

"Boy, you really have been training her, haven't you?" Bo joked, squaring herself up to the blonde beside her.

"Oh yeah," Tamsin said with a grin before taking a swing at the brunette, taking her off guard and barely missing her as she ducked back out of the way.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself," Tamsin said with a wink and another jab with her right arm. This time the succubus was expecting it and was able to use it against her. When she ducked out of the way, she brought her leg out and hooked it around the backs of the blonde's knees, giving a swift tug. She successfully knocked Tamsin on her ass, shocking the Valkyrie in question.

"Alright," Tamsin said darkly as she climbed to her feet. "Fair enough."

Bo's proud smirk was knocked off her face as a right hook escaped her attention until Tamsin's fist collided with her upper jaw and sent her spinning around into the wall behind her. She didn't stay in one place long though, before turning back around with a roundhouse kick aimed for Tamsin's head. Her efforts proved meek none-the-less, when the blonde grabbed ahold of her foot before it connected with her ear and shoved the appendage back towards the succubus, sending her back into the wall with a crash.

"Oooooh!" both girls called from the couch. "C'mon Bo, don't let her show you up," Kenzi cried as she watched the brunette dodge a forward jab from her opponent.

Vi was quick to join in. "Kick her ass, Moa!"

"Hey," Tamsin said, briefly turning her attention to the little girl on the couch, "watch your mouth!" This momentary distraction was enough to allow Bo time to send her fist flying into Tamsin's own mouth with a well placed right hook.

"You watch yours," she said with a smirk as the blonde readjusted after the hit. Tamsin laughed lowly and charged for the succubus, grabbing her by her shoulders and thrusting her into the now very beat up wall. She felt the shadows creep to her face but pushed them back, reminding herself that she invited the brunette for this. Instead, she brought her knee up to Bo's abdomen with a painful force.

"Agh!" Bo cried out, doubling over slightly before lunging for Tamsin, bringing their bodies to the floor in the process. She landed with her body pressed atop the blonde's and began pulling a small stream of sweet Valkyrie chi from the woman beneath her, stopping after just a taste.

Tamsin growled and reversed their positions with a roll to the left, bringing them farther from the pair on the couch. "No powers, succubus!"

"I can't help it," Bo said with a laugh, "do you know how intoxicating you taste?" Her eyes flashed blue for emphasis but they stayed blue when she noticed the intense spike in Tamsin's aura at both the statement and the action that followed it. Just for fun, she sent a wave of pleasure through her fingers, pressed tightly against Tamsin's sides.

"_Holy_ shit," the blonde breathed. "Kenzi!" she called, not taking her eyes off of the alluring brunette trapped underneath her body. "Take Vi downstairs, would you? The storm is getting bad. Go, now." She heard a muffled 'yes boss' from across the room followed by a slamming door and felt her arousal rise at the satisfied grin that spread onto the succubus' face.

Bo could feel Tamsin's heart pounding in her chest with the blonde's body pressed flush against her own. She ran her fingers gently up the Valkyrie's sides and sent out another wave of pleasure from her digits.

"What gives, Valkyrie?" Bo questioned in a seductive voice as she trailed her hands down the detective's spine.

"Don't pull that innocence shit with me, Bo," Tamsin muttered before dipping her face down to connect their wanting lips. She sighed into the kiss – she had waited for this for so long – but her sigh turned into an aching groan as she felt yet another wave of pleasure hit her like a wall. Bo massaged her tongue over the Valkyrie's bottom lip and was instantly rewarded access. She explored every crevice of the interior of the detective's beautiful mouth and wrapped her legs around the blonde's midsection in the process. She then let out a sharp gasp at the unexpected action that came next.

* * *

**A/N: Love me and my cliffhangers ;)**

**xRiver**


	5. Insulting Implications

**A/N: I hope everyone had a lovely holiday! I know I did! I got a bunch of new mythology books so I hope to be incorporating more myths into my writing here soon. This is a belated Christmas present to you guys. Well...the first part is...Don't kill me for...stuff...**

**Disclaimer: Nawt myne guize.**

* * *

Bo let loose an airy shriek as the Valkyrie rolled her body, successfully grinding her hips against the succubus' very vulnerable center. The brunette squeezed her legs tighter around Tamsin's body, trying desperately to create more friction against her throbbing core. She felt the blonde chuckle against her lips at her efforts and pull her body back just out of Bo's reach. _I don't think so, Valkyrie._

The succubus slid her warm hands underneath Tamsin's tank top, running them over the entirety of the blonde's back as much as she could and sending succu-love through every finger the entire time. Tamsin released a throaty moan at the sensation, deepening their kiss as much as she could. She pressed her body back firmly in place against the brunette, much to Bo's satisfaction. The familiar pressure against her core caused her arousal to spike again and she began rocking her hips against the Valkyrie's form.

She didn't get the chance to do this for long before Tamsin spontaneously flipped their positions and sat up, leaving the brunette, legs still tangled tightly around her waist, sitting in her lap on the plank wood floor of the apartment. She rose from the ground and carried Bo to the mattress in the corner of the room where she slept, their lips never parting. The pair collapsed onto the low bed on their sides, their bodies becoming more entangled as Bo dropped one of her legs and slid it between Tamsin's, keeping her other braced securely over the blonde's hip. Tamsin threw her free leg around Bo's side, hooking it in place and pulling her closer. She tightened her arms around the brunette and held her as tight as she could, as if she were afraid the succubus would disappear if she didn't.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She had the woman she loved, all to herself for the first time and it was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced in any of her life cycles. Her heart pounded against her chest when suddenly, it wasn't the only thing _against_ her chest. By the time she realized it, it was too late and Bo had already rid her of her tank top and was trailing her lips down her jaw and across her collarbone, making their way to the sensitive skin covered only by the thin layer of her bra.

The brunette found a spot she liked at the top of Tamsin's soft breast and began kissing and sucking and nibbling at it. The sensation on the sensitive area of skin caused the blonde to slowly roll her head back, offering a bigger canvas for Bo to work her magic, and let loose a small whimper of pleasure.

"Mmm. Did I – find – something – the big – tough – Valkyrie – is weak to," Bo teased with a smile between light, delicate kisses to Tamsin's skin.

"Shut up, succub- _oh god_!" Tamsin shrieked as Bo slid her bra aside and sucked a nipple between her lips, massaging her warm, rough tongue over the bud of nerves expertly. She maneuvered their bodies in a way that put her on top before biting down gently and pulling away, causing the blonde to gasp and dig her nails into the succubus' sides.

She forced her hands beneath the hem of Bo's top and ripped the article over her head, tossing it to the side and immediately ran her hands around to remove the brunette's bra. Another clap of thunder crashed through the apartment, louder than any so far, shaking the very foundation of the building.

The heated girls ignored it, Bo bringing her kisses back up to Tamsin's luscious lips and the blonde unhooking the succubus' bra with two fingers. Suddenly the two heard a loud, deep, manly chuckle from the couch, followed by a cat-calling whistle. Tamsin immediately threw Bo's body behind her own, wrapping one arm securely around her and grabbing a dagger from the bedside table.

"What the," Bo panted, taking in the sight across the room. "Who the hell are you!?"

The man was large. Not in an overweight kind of way, but in a crazy-muscled and towering-tall kind of way. He had long, wavy, dirty-blonde hair and a short, stubbly beard adorning his chiseled chin. He looked a bit greasy but not to the point of looking unclean. He wore a simple, red t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and Vans-styled shoes. He was leaning casually back against the couch, his arms folded across his chest and a grin plastered across his stubbly face.

"Sorry to break things up for you and your _friend,_ Tamsin," his amused voice boomed through the room.

"To hell you're sorry!" Tamsin screeched. "Gods, can't you guys ever send some kind of warning sign or something!? Do you always have to just _show up_ like this? Shit!" She tossed the dagger back onto the table and adjusted herself, grabbing a piece of the sheet that Bo was covered with and covering herself to a halfway decent extent.

"Okay, I'm missing something here," Bo said, looking confusedly between the two. "You obviously know each other, but you never answered me. Who are you?"

"Bo, meet Thor – Asgard's biggest, most arrogant asshole," Tamsin spat in the man's direction, receiving a charming smile in return, to which she simply rolled her eyes.

"Wait...like, _the _Thor? God of thunder, carries a big shiny hammer around everywhere," Bo questioned with a raised brow.

"The one and only," Thor responded with a wink, winning himself a deathly scowl from the blonde as she shifted closer to Bo. Her expression quickly changed to one of shock as she felt the brunette's hand slide it's way into her own, the succubus' thumb rubbing across the back of it trying to soothe her. _What the hell? Are we a thing? Is she trying to reassure me of this? When did this happen? What in the name of- _Tamsin's thoughts were interrupted by her door being swung open abruptly.

A tall brunette entered, clad in a black leather jacket, knee high, lace-up, black boots, and a pair of tight red jeans. Her face was pale and her features were fair. She had dazzling hazel eyes and shining white teeth – only visible due to the snarling growl she was giving the man on the couch as she entered.

"You son of a bitch," the brunette yelled at Thor who simply chuckled at her anger. "You left me stranded in Jötunheim for an hour! I could've been killed! That wasn't funny, you dick!"

"Brynhilde!?" Tamsin called as the woman stomped towards Thor, about to sock him in the jaw. When she heard her name she stopped and collected herself.

"Hello, Tam- oh. You have company," Brynhilde said awkwardly, trying to contain a grin.

"And they won't let me join, either," Thor said in a mocking tone. At this point, Brynhilde had had enough of his childish games and gave him a solid smack to the back of his head.

"Guys!" Tamsin yelled over the pair. "Look, not that it isn't great to see you two again – actually no, it's not so peachy so what the hell do you want?"

"And here I thought we were friends," Brynhilde huffed. "I'm here on the clock. Ever since my..._incident _they have me as basically a baby monitor. I have to go to all the Valkyrie's on last assignment and check on progress just after delivery and just before expected completion. They won't let me leave the Bifröst by myself. Freya usually brings me on these errands but she had something else to handle so that left me with this asshole."

"So you're here to make sure Tamsin is training and taking care of Vilda?" Bo asked after Brynhilde had finished her explanation.

"Precisely. Um, if you don't mind my asking," the brown haired Valkyrie began awkwardly, "are you the succubus?"

"Brynhilde!" Tamsin interrupted before Bo could answer. "That's none of your concern. Vilda is fine, we're training daily and she is healthy and happy. Can you _please_ go now?"

"Yo, peeps, we heard some crazy thunder downstairs, is everything oka- hi," Kenzi stopped in her tracks as she and Vilda entered the room. The little goth's eyes were glued to Brynhilde as if she physically couldn't look away. That is, until she noticed the two fae in the bed. "Whoa! Warn a girl, would ya!?"

"Does anyone else want to interrupt us tonight," Bo said annoyed, dropping her forehead against Tamsin's bare shoulder.

"Bryn? Is that you? Bryn!" Vilda squealed in excitement as she ran over to the brunette Valkyrie and leapt into her arms. Before the young Valkyries were sent to their mentors, they were raised by Brynhilde and Freya.

"Bryn?" Tamsin raised an eyebrow at the pet name.

"It's what the juveniles call me...you did the same thing, don't you remember?" Brynhilde winked. "Well...all seems to be moving along quite nicely here. She has you as her mentor, so I know she's bound to have her ass worked off every day...and it looks like she's got plenty of other..._supporters_ as well," the Valkyrie eyed Kenzi and smiled flirtatiously, causing the little human to blush deeply and look away when she was caught staring.

"Does that mean we can go now? I've got a life, you know," Thor said, sounding bored.

"What life!?" Tamsin and Brynhilde said simultaneously.

"Hey! I _have_ a life," Thor retorted, his face transforming into a pout. "At least I can do better than falling in love with a succubus, of all things."

Tamsin immediately withdrew her hand from Bo's and lunged from the bed, charging towards Thor after grabbing one of Vilda's poorly placed throwing knives from the pole in the center of the room. She reached him in no time, holding the blade to his throat angrily, breathing heavily. Her green eyes bore holes through his skull.

"If you _ever _so much as _imply_ an insult about her again, I will slit your throat so quick that-"

"Tamsin," Bo's calm voice came from behind her. She felt the succubus' hand on her shoulder. "Tamsin, it's okay, babe. He's not worth it."

_Babe._

That word alone was enough to make her pull back and resort to glaring daggers rather than using them. She turned to look at the brunette behind her for a moment and when she looked back, Thor was gone. Panicked, she looked around to make sure Vilda was still here and she hadn't been taken with Brynhilde but her anxiety subsided when she saw the little girl hugging tight around Kenzi's waist.

Tamsin sighed. _What the hell just happened._

"Hey, Kenz. Would you mind taking Vilda back downstairs for me for just a bit? I think the two of us need to talk..." Bo requested, patting her best friend on the shoulder and kissing her on the cheek when the girl nodded.

"C'mon, mini-T," Kenzi said, ruffling the girl's blonde hair. "Let's go find shiny stuff in Trick's lair, y'wanna!?" The two girls left the apartment, shutting the heavy wooden door behind them.

Bo slid her arm from Tamsin's shoulder to her hand and intertwined their fingers. She pulled the nervous Valkyrie back towards the bed and made her lay down on the mattress where she climbed into the bed beside her, curling herself against the blonde and placing a hand delicately on her chest. This was a far cry from their rough nature earlier.

The brunette began tracing circles on Tamsin's skin, letting the silence hang for just a moment longer before finally asking the question that had been looming over them for weeks.

"Tamsin, is it true? Are you in love with me?"

* * *

**A/N: This is a weird chapter, sorry. I'm one hundred percent making this story up as I go so bear with me. I wanted to give Kenzi a little crush so I made Brynhilde kind of have a thing for her, even though she's human. If you don't know the tale of Brynhilde (also known as Brynhildr and/or Brunhilde) you should look it up because it's a dashing story!**

**Ps: Did not proof read this one, too tired, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**xRiver**


	6. Dazzled

**A/N: I just want to acknowledge a few people who never fail to brighten my day with their reviews and who have been following me since I started writing Little Games back in May. So this is a huge thank you and a shout-out to _BSwifty1997_, _Javlalebb_, _knosms3_, i_ .984,_ and _keyatwin_! And one super giant insanely massive thank you to _FlipChick23_ because she's stuck with my wacked out writing for longer than I could even tell you and she never fails to leave me encouraging reviews! Thank you guys, I love you to bits!**

**Disclaimer: This beautiful gift of a TV show is not of my creation.**

* * *

The Valkyrie's heart jumped in her chest at the question. _Am I in love with you? Fuck! Of course I'm in love with you! Do I really have to say it? You're the reason I'm in this situation in the first place! You and __that__ whole 'perfect' thing you __have going on__._

"Gods, you really do suck at reading people don't you," Tamsin muttered under her shaky breath, not intending on the succubus hearing. Of course that intention was not followed through.

"What? Tamsin, look at me," Bo placed her hand beneath the blonde's chin and lifted her face, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Talk to me..."

Tamsin took a deep, rattling breath. "I..." She looked down at her hands and began fiddling with the bed sheet between her fingers. "I just – it's complicated..." _How the hell is it complicated!? You love her, she's half naked in front of you in __**your **__bed...what's the problem here, again?_

"God, Tamsin can't you ever just be honest with me! Just _talk_ to me and answer the fucking question instead of tap-dancing around it like a child!"

In that moment, the detective looked directly into Bo's brown eyes, holding her gaze for a moment in the hopes that she would get her point across before lunging forward to deliver the most straightforward and honest response she could muster at this point. She held Bo's face between her hands, caressing her thumbs lightly over the soft skin of the brunette's high cheek bones as she pressed their lips together with a meaningful intent.

The succubus reciprocated the kiss immediately – it was her nature. But after a few seconds she reclaimed her headspace and gently pushed Tamsin's body away from her own. She kept her hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder out of fear that she may try to run, while stroking a few pieces of her shiny blonde hair with the other hand.

"No, Tamsin," she said firmly. "Not until you tell me. I want you to say it. This is one thing that I won't let you solve with physical action." Tamsin groaned and pulled away from the brunette. She rose from the bed – still wearing nothing but her bra and workout pants and began to pace the area, her hands pressed tightly over her temples. She eventually picked up her pace and charged for the wooden column in the center of the room and landed a solid punch to the splintered material.

"Tamsin!" the succubus scolded, remaining on the bed. She decided it was best if she stayed put and allowed the other woman to work this out for herself but she still wouldn't let her do anything stupid like hitting a solid object like that. Tamsin rubbed her palms over her face in frustration.

"Dammit, Bo!" she finally spoke, the agitation clear in her tone. "You already know the answer so why the fuck do I have to say it," she fumed, dropping her hands from her face and giving Bo a pained and longing look.

"Because I don't understand why this is so difficult for you!" Bo retorted. "It's a simple yes or no, are you or are you not in love with me–"

"_Yes! _For the love of Freya, _yes_ Bo, I am in love with you! I am painfully and unwaveringly and _sickeningly_ in love with you. I'm in love with your eyes and the way that they get that little sparkle in them whenever you're happy and I'm in love with your dopey, adorable smile because it gives me butterflies every time I see it. I'm in love with your laugh because it's the only thing that can make my heart feel like it's actually beating and I'm in love with hearing my name come out of your mouth because it's the only thing that makes me feel like I'm worth anything – that someone so fucking perfect would taint their mouth to say it. I'm in love with your ridiculously oversized heart that always gets you into trouble and I'm in love with your heroics even though it nearly kills me every time you go on a case or a dangerous fae fight because there's always a chance that you won't come back. I'm in love with your stubbornness and your inability to give in to anything that you don't want and your refusal of everything you don't deserve. I'm in love with your strength and your will and your nature because there is not a soul in existence that could ever begin to compare to you. _Yes, _Bo. I am in love with you. Are you happy now?"

By this time, Tamsin had crossed the room and made it back to the edge of the bed. She had tears dripping off of her chin and her nose with more threatening to fall from her emerald eyes. Bo was speechless. She too could feel herself on the brink of tears at everything the blonde had just said to her – about her. No one had ever said anything so genuine to her before and she had no idea how to respond. She had no idea Tamsin felt so strongly for her. Sure, she knew there was chemistry between them, that much was obvious. Yeah, she knew the Valkyrie was attracted to her, she took notice to the spike in her aura every time they were in the same room and the flare of arousal she got every time they brushed shoulders or had any sort of skin-to-skin contact. But this? She was blown away. The strong, fearless, powerful Valkyrie that put everyone off, trusted no one, and was cold to everyone...well this was the last person she expected to hear this from. Dyson maybe, or Lauren. But never Tamsin. The part she couldn't wrap her head around was her own reaction.

She could feel her stomach doing summersaults on repeat as she replayed everything the blonde had just said to her in her head, as it all began to sink in. She felt her own heart rate speeding up and felt as if the organ could just burst from it's place in her chest. Her mind was spinning as if she had been longing to hear this for the entire duration of her life. Everything around her had grown dark and cloudy except for that mind-boggling blonde, now perched against the bed directly in front of her, her green eyes boring holes into Bo's own brown irises. After sitting in silence, absorbing the prefaced promises that hung in the air, the succubus finally allowed her mind to clear and reached an unexpected yet graciously welcomed conclusion. She took a deep breath and sat up on her knees to be at eye level with the blonde, inching her way towards the other woman. She paid attention to every tiny action the Valkyrie made, every fluctuation in her aura, every twitch of her fingers, every nervous shift, every eye flutter, every wondering glance.

When she reached the blonde's frozen form, she reached her hands up, trapping one gently behind Tamsin's neck and stroking her cheek with the back of the other. She looked into Tamsin's wide and anxious eyes, knowing how vulnerable the Valkyrie must feel. Bo drew her face in until they were within a hair's distance of each other, each breathing the other's air, and whispered with a soft smile, "Yes. Yes, I am very happy now."

No sooner had the final syllable left her vocal chords than she caught Tamsin's lips with her own in a gentle, sweet, loving kiss. Tamsin brought one hand up to cradle Bo's cheek and wrapped the other arm securely around the brunette's waist, pulling her body closer to her own. Feeling Tamsin press their figures together, Bo brought both arms up and clasped them around the blonde's neck, encircling her in an inescapable embrace. She tilted her head to one side and slid the tip of her tongue across the Valkyrie's lip. Tamsin obliged promptly, deepening their kiss and enjoying the feeling of Bo's tongue running over her own. She moved her hand from the brunette's cheek and brought both hands down to Bo's hips, running them up and down the length of her sides, from her ribs to the tops of her thighs. Bo felt her arousal rise with every motion from the older fae as she tangled her hands into Tamsin's long, twisting, blonde locks. The Valkyrie danced her fingers over the exposed skin of Bo's waist and tickled them lightly across her abdomen, sending chills through the younger woman. She managed to hit a particularly sensitive spot on the ribs just beneath Bo's right breast, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the succubus who instinctually thrust her body forwards, pressing their exposed skin together even closer.

Tamsin smiled against Bo's lips, pleased at the reaction. She then moved her hands around to the small of Bo's back and traced her fingers in tight circles against her skin. Bo moved her lips away from Tamsin's and began trailing little open mouthed kisses across her jaw and down her neck. The light sensation caused Valkyrie to shudder. This experience was new to both of the scantly clad fae. They were used to things being rushed, rough, and urgent with their partners. This was slow and gentle and sweet, each allowing the other the chance to enjoy every small detail of their actions and absorb the reactions they received in return. Bo couldn't help but smile as the blonde's breath hitched when she latched on to her pulse point, sucking and nibbling delicately at the tender flesh. Tamsin grinned at the feeling of Bo's smile against her neck and allowed her eyes to flutter open for a brief moment. She caught sight of Vilda's bedroom door and sighed, knowing that this couldn't happen. At least not now – not here.

"Bo," she breathed.

"Mmm," the brunette purred as she began moving her lips back up Tamsin's neck and over her structured jaw. She reached the Valkyrie's ear and sucked her lobe into her mouth, causing the blonde to gasp quietly as she carried on, nibbling lightly and finishing with a soft flick of her tongue.

"Bo..." she said again, her voice still gentle but more shaky this time. "Bo, we can't...not right now."

The succubus pulled back away from Tamsin's ear but kept their faces close, stroking the blonde's cheek with her fingers lightly, "You just gave me the most breathtaking, mind-blowing confession of love that anyone could ever give and now you're refusing to let me give you the most breathtaking, mind-blowing sex that you'll ever receive?" She placed another kiss to the Valkyrie's lips.

Tamsin chuckled breathily, "No. I'd be a fool to refuse that offer." Her voice was low and gravelly when she spoke.

"Mmm, then I don't see the problem," Bo cooed against Tamsin's soft skin.

"Well...the problem is, if I let you give me that mind-blowing sex, I'm going to want to return the favor and that could take a while and would _definitely_ get loud," the blonde whispered confidently. "And that interferes with the fact that mommy duty is calling...I've got to get Vi to bed, we've got a lot of shit to do tomorrow..." she trailed off as Bo trailed her lips from her chin to her other ear.

"So are you telling me to leave?" the brunette questioned seductively directly into the Valkyrie's ear.

"No...I'm telling you to put one of my t-shirts on and stay here until I get the kid to bed," Tamsin said in a determined tone, hoping the succubus wouldn't see through it to her 'please don't say no' frame of mind. "And then, you are sleeping over..."

"Hmm..." the succubus pretended to ponder this offer even though she already knew what her answer would be. "Fine by me, Valkyrie. But, uh...try not to take too long. The bed will get cold without you..."

Both women smiled and Bo placed another long, tender kiss to the blonde's lips before Tamsin rose from the bed, tossed Bo one of her t-shirts, threw one on herself, and strutted for the door of the apartment, making sure to swing her hips a little more than usual as she felt the brunette's eyes on her the entire way. She turned back when she reached the door and shot the succubus a dazzling smile. Bo's eyes flashed blue as she grinned in return, before her bedmate left, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know where _any_ of that came from. That was so fluffy and sweet and I'm proud. Sorry you I still haven't given you anything..._exciting _if you know what I mean. I just haven't found the right time. **

**I hope you enjoyed and thanks again to _everyone _who has faved, followed, and/or reviewed this story! I love all of you to pieces. You're the reason I am able to continue writing at all. There is no better feeling than knowing that my writing – my passion – is appreciated. I put a lot of work into these chapters and the fact that you enjoy them makes it all worth while.**

**xRiver**


	7. Obligations

**A/N: You guys are perfect, did you know that? Because you are. So I'm going to update on the first day of the new year even though I feel like shit and should probably be sleeping. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am really sick of being reminded that I don't own Lost Girl.**

* * *

"Come on squirt, let's go," Tamsin ordered once she made it down the stairs to Trick's lair. She wanted to get back up to her apartment as soon as possible. The thought of Bo waiting for her in _her _bed was enough to make her insides combust, rebuild themselves, and then melt.

"Go where?" Vilda questioned from her upside-down position on Trick's couch beside an also upside-down Kenzi.

"Um, first of all, it doesn't matter where. When I say come, you come. Now get up, it's time for bed."

"Hey Valkutits, where's Bo?" Kenzi asked as she flipped herself right-side-up to help Vilda do the same.

Tamsin rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "She's uh...otherwise occupied. You'll have to take her car yourself if you want to get home tonight," she explained, making a point to avoid any sort of eye contact with the little goth.

"Ew, I'm not even gonna ask," Kenzi gagged making a dramatic disgusted gesture.

"Whatever. Vi, upstairs, march." Tamsin directed once the little girl had her feet back on the ground.

By the time the two Valkyries had made their way into the apartment, Tamsin was almost shaking with anticipation. She wanted to get this kid into bed quick. When they entered the drafty space, Tamsin's eyes shot immediately to the bed. Much to her relief, Bo was sitting there, just like she'd left her. Only now, she was sporting one of Tamsin's old hockey jerseys that she had dug out of the Valkyrie's drawers. Tamsin's breath grew a bit uneven at the sight and she felt her heart rate speeding up.

Bo felt the spike of arousal as soon as the blonde entered the apartment and looked up at the two Nordic fae in the doorway. As she had hoped, Tamsin was completely taken by her wearing the jersey. She took in the open mouthed, narrow-eyed stare that the detective was currently sporting as she took in the scene before her. When the Valkyrie finally managed to meet Bo's gaze, the succubus' eyes flashed blue with encouragement.

"Moa why are you breathing so weird?" Vilda asked, giving her mentor a look, "And what is Bo doing here?"

"I'm just...I'm going to-" Bo stammered trying to save herself when Tamsin interrupted.

"I don't see why it's any of your business, Vi. Go brush your teeth and get to bed. _Now._"

"Fine, geez," the little Valkyrie muttered as she stomped off towards the bathroom to do as she was told. Once she had shut the door behind her, Tamsin sauntered across the length of the apartment to stand beside the bed. She stopped when she reached the mattress and crossed her arms before the brunette, looking hungrily down at her.

"Nice shirt, succulet," she said with a quirk of her brow, reaching out and tracing her fingers across the collar of the jersey. She knelt down beside the bed and continued to drag her fingers down the length of Bo's torso from the collar, between her breasts, and down her tensed abdomen. "But I think I liked you better without..."

"Mmm, I dunno," Bo said lowly, "that jump in your aura when you saw it on me would suggest otherwise." She grinned, satisfied when she saw the blush beginning to stain the Valkyrie's cheeks and neck.

"That's cheating," Tamsin breathed, leaning in towards the smirking succubus and pressing a deep kiss to her lips. She smiled into the kiss when Bo immediately wrapped her in a strong embrace and tried to deepen their connection.

"G'night love bunnies," Vilda's voice rang out from behind Tamsin, causing the two older fae to jump and break their embrace with surprise. The girl was leaning casually against the far end of Tamsin's dresser with her arms folded against her chest and a very Tamsin-esque smirk glued to her features.

Bo cleared her throat and ducked her head down, looking at her hands as she tried to stifle the smile threatening to appear at the situation. Tamsin's face was burning red out of embarrassment from being caught like this and anger at both herself – for not hearing the girl approach – and at Vilda for sneaking up on them like that.

"Go, Vi! Bed, now!" Tamsin ordered, raising her voice slightly and pointing at the girl's bedroom door.

"Whatever," Vilda grumbled as she waltzed off to her room for the night with an 'I am so going to hold this over you' grin plastered to her face. As soon as her door shut, Tamsin covered her face with her hands and fell back on the bed alongside the brunette with a groan. Bo chuckled and moved closer to the other woman. She began running her fingers through the blonde locks now spread out across the sheets in the space around Tamsin's head.

"Did you really think she wouldn't find out, Tamsin?" Bo giggled. "She's not an idiot. I'm laying in _your_ bed wearing _your_ clothes. Besides, she's the one who mentioned your feelings in the first place so it's not like she was completely oblivious."

"No, I know, I know. She just interrupted and it's annoying."

Bo laughed at this before pulling the Valkyrie's hands from her face and leaning down to press her lips to Tamsin's again. The blonde reached up and held Bo's face in her hands, keeping her close. _This is real. This is actually happening._

"She's gone now..." Bo breathed against Tamsin's lips. "What should we do, big, bad Valkyrie?"

"Mmm, I have a few ideas..." The blonde murmured softly. She moved her hands from Bo's face to her hips and thrust her body against the mattress, earning a low grunt from the succubus. They were no longer two separate people. Instead they had become one writhing body of passion. Tamsin's body moved rhythmically over Bo's as their kisses became deeper and their contact grew heated. The blonde shuddered as she felt a jolt of pleasure run through her body and straight to her core when Bo sent out a collection of waves from her fingers.

At the sudden and intense arousal, Tamsin curled her knees up, straddling the brunette at first and then tucking them behind the succubus' body to wrap them around her waist. She became a fit of lust and teeth but that's not what she wanted. No, she loved Bo and as the thought hit her for the umpteenth time that day, she slowed in her haste. She pulled away from the panting brunette and gazed down at her in amazement. She looked into the face of the woman she would give her life for and gently leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her lips. She sat back up and pushed a strand of hair from Bo's face.

"Bo..." she said softly. "I need you to know that this is not just sex for me...I'm not asking you to stay for a quick fuck. That may be what it is for you but I _do_ love you. I love you so much that it hurts and this is something that I'm taking very seriously. I just needed you to know that before anything happens..." the Valkyrie trailed off, averting her eyes from the woman beneath her.

"Tamsin," Bo's quiet voice spoke as she put a hand to the blonde's cheek, pulling her gaze back to meet her own, "is that really what you think this is for me?"

"Shit, I don't know, Bo. You have so many people who love you...do you really want another one? There's no way that I can compete with the wolf or the doc for your heart. Why would I win out over either of them?"

"Hey. Who's bed am I in right now? Who have I been anticipating _making love_ _to_ for the past four hours? Look, Tamsin...when you told me you loved me...I- I got this feeling. I don't know what it was. All I know is that I've never _ever_ felt it with anyone I've ever been with. And I don't plan on letting that feeling get away from me without a fight. So stop thinking you're not good enough for me because at this point, it feels like you're _too_ good for me. Kiss me, Tamsin. Hold me, touch me, feel me, make _love _to me Tamsin...because I know I will."

Green eyes met brown for a brief moment and in a heartbeat, emerald met blue. Tamsin pushed forward and clashed her lips to Bo's. The succubus held her hands behind Tamsin's head, pulling her closer, if possible. She bit down on the blonde's bottom lip lightly and tugged, eliciting a sharp inhalation from the woman above her. Her hands began to roam Tamsin's body, sneaking their way beneath the green t-shirt and pulling it from her body. As she was throwing the garment to the side, she happened to notice that her own jersey was missing from her torso. _How the fuck?_

Before she knew it, she had been stripped of...well, everything. Tamsin was relentless and she _loved _it. The Valkyrie's mouth moved from her lips to her jaw to her neck in no time. She sucked at Bo's pulse point long and hard enough to ensure she left a hefty territorial mark. The succubus groaned silently at the sucking pressure on her neck. She received a muffled "Shhhh" from the blonde, now at her chest. Tamsin kissed her way down the rest of the brunette's body, eventually reaching her legs.

She could feel Bo's body quivering with anticipation. The succubus expected Tamsin to tease her, taunt her, make her wait at least. But Tamsin knew this, so she immediately dove in. She slid her hot tongue through Bo's slick opening and up to her throbbing sweet spot in one smooth movement. The brunette bit her lips closed to keep from screaming but couldn't stop her hips from bucking forwards at the contact, desperate for more.

Tamsin obliged quickly, rubbing her tongue in swift movements across Bo's core, causing her to squirm. Just as Bo was ready to reach her peak, she glanced down and caught sight of Tamsin's green eyes, peaking up at her. She grabbed the Valkyrie by the tops of her arms and hauled her body on top of her own, crashing their lips together with a ruthless force. She shed the blonde of the rest of her clothes and sent more pleasure through her body than she had ever done before. Tamsin began to writhe above her and Bo could feel how wet she was as her core brushed against her leg. The succubus tugged her forwards again and pressed their centers together, earning a sharp gasp from the blonde atop her.

The two began rocking their hips steadily, gradually increasing pace as their breathing sped up and their juices mingled. Bo, having already been close to her climax was the first to hit her peak. Her jolting body rubbing against Tamsin's core was enough to send the detective over the edge almost immediately after. The two continued to connect their lips, clashing tongues, until both had climbed down from their highs.

When they had calmed a bit, they collapsed on the bed together, breathing raggedly. Their limbs remained entangled as they finally broke their kiss, pulling away, each to stare into the face of their remarkable lover.

"_Damn, _Valkyrie," Bo panted with a grin, running her hands through the other woman's blonde locks.

"I could say the same, succulet, what the hell _was_ that?" Tamsin moved forward again kissing Bo gently for a moment.

"_That_," Bo said softly with a smile, "was making love."

* * *

**A/N: Hope that made up for the lack of update. Lurve you all.**

**xRiver**


	8. Back to Bed

**A/N: I'm late and I suck but you love me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or its characters boo :(**

* * *

Tamsin took a deep breath through her nose as she stretched out her long limbs in bed, only to her surprise, half of her was pinned beneath the body of a snoozing succubus. The air she inhaled was drenched in the sweet scent of Bo's hair as the brunette lay cuddled against Tamsin's side, her head on the blonde's shoulder and her arms encircling her waist tightly.

The Valkyrie sighed and let an award winning smile grace her lips as she recalled the events from the night before. She curled her restrained arm around the other woman's shoulder and placed her free hand atop Bo's wrist, running her thumb back and forth over the smooth skin gently. She glanced down and felt her grin widen as she took in the same hockey jersey from last night, adorning the succubus' shoulder that peeked out from beneath the sheets.

After their exhilarating run the preceding evening, the two had decided it'd be best if they were at least covered to a decent extent in case Vilda woke before them and crashed their party. Tamsin had tossed on an old band t-shirt while Bo had intentionally worn the jersey, just to ensure that she held the blonde's attention.

Bo began to stir, pulling Tamsin from her recollection. She yawned and squeezed her eyes shut a few times before looking up to meet the gaze of green staring down at her admirably.

"Good morning, oh powerful Valkyrie," the succubus said sleepily, grinning at her bed mate as she placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. She adjusted herself so she could better look at the blonde, rolling half on top of her, placing one leg between Tamsin's and balancing her hips on the detective's. She propped herself up on her elbow and ran her fingers through the Valkyrie's loose locks with the opposite hand.

Tamsin wrangled in the urge to suck the brunette's face and simply settled for caressing her cheek softly before replying. "Morning, succubunny. I take it you slept well? On me, might I add?"

Bo giggled and laid more tiny kisses along the blonde's shoulder and across her collar, inching her way up to Tamsin's lips, now unable to contain their smile of content. "Oh, you better believe I haven't slept that well in ages, blondie." She landed her lips on Tamsin's, who sighed into the sweet feeling and immediately held the brunette tighter in her arms.

"Oh my god!" Both girls jolted as they heard an exclamation come from behind the closed door of Vilda's bedroom. Tamsin sprang from the bed, Bo hot on her heels as she approached the young Valkyrie's room.

"Vi!?" The detective called as she swung the door open. She paused for a moment to take in the scene before bursting into fits of laughter. Bo looked at her with a raised brow. She had never heard the hard-ass blonde laugh like this. She peeked around the corner into Vilda's bedroom and immediately realized what all the commotion was about.

Vilda stood before her vanity mirror with a look of horror and confusion on her face. She had grown over night for the first time. Up until now, she had grown like a normal fae, but since she had reached the time of training and maturation, she was going to age much faster. Not as fast as a Valkyrie would on a repeated life cycle, but still faster than the other fae children.

Her blonde hair was down to her elbows and her height had increased significantly, now standing about Kenzi's height – actually she looked to be about Kenzi's size all around, though she looked around the age of fifteen. She stood wrapped in a sheet, running her hands all over her face and hair, not sure of what was happening, her clothes from the previous night strewn on the floor, ripped and stretched.

Suddenly, "Yo peeps, what's- WOAH!"

Tamsin's laughter stopped and she spun around to find Kenzi, covering her eyes and walking towards the side wall to shield her face. It was then that she realized that she and Bo were both still in their underwear, aside from the t-shirt and jersey. _Welp, there goes that privacy._

"Hey Kenz," Bo said casually with a smile.

"Jeez, warn a woman next time would ya!?" Kenzi's muffled voice came from the side wall. Tamsin rolled her eyes and sauntered over to collect a pair of workout pants for Bo and threw on a pair of sweats for herself. She returned and threw the article of clothing at the chuckling brunette who promptly slipped them on – unfortunately – sliding them up her glorious legs causing Tamsin to stare and pout without knowing it. Bo caught this and shot her a wink that sent butterflies soaring through the blonde's abdomen.

"We're decent now, K-Star," Tamsin said through a bashful grin, still gazing at Bo. The succubus smiled at this, she wasn't used to seeing Tamsin in this position. She was vulnerable – cute. Almost innocent, and the brunette loved it. The thought of being away from the blonde for even the slightest amount of time made her stomach churn uncomfortably. _Where the hell is this coming from?_

"Umm, _hello_!?" Vilda's impatient and partially panicked voice pulled the two older fae from their current session of eye sex. Tamsin rolled her eyes and reluctantly tore her gaze away from the enticing brunette to her left.

"Oh, relax, Vi," she said with a mocking smirk, "you just grew – completely normal...we just need to find you some clothes." The detective eyed the stretched and torn garments on the floor for a moment before turning to Kenzi, "You think you've got anything that'll fit madame drama over here, Kenz?"

The little goth peeked around the corner into Vilda's bedroom and her eyes grew wide, taking in the now adolescent Valkyrie. "Holy Bob Saget..." Kenzi breathed. Bo snickered while Tamsin rolled her eyes at the comment. "Uh, yeah, I'm sure I can find something back at the shack..." the girl trailed off, still distracted by the young warrior's over night transformation.

"Great," Bo piped up, noticing a chance at some alone time with the blonde, "then why don't you take baby-grows-a-lot back to the house with you? Tamsin and I will stay here and...work on training plans for next week." _Yeah, that works...doesn't it? _The succubus made her way back to Tamsin's 'bedroom', quickly grabbed the clothes she had been wearing yesterday and tossed them to the sheet-clad blonde upon returning to the group. "Yeah, so...Vilda, you can borrow my clothes for the ride there and uh, Kenz, you just call me before you head back over, okay?"

Vilda quickly did as she was told. Once she was dressed, Bo began 'casually' guiding the two smaller girls towards the door. With one final nudge and a flick of her wrist to shut and lock the door, they were gone. The brunette bit her lip with a smile, still facing the old wooden door. She slowly turned to look across the apartment, feeling her stomach flutter as butterflies abducted her abdomen.

Tamsin stood, leaning casually against the wall beside Vilda's bedroom, her arms folded across her chest loosely. Her lips were turned up slightly in a knowing, mischievous smirk as she stared at the woman across the loft. She shot her a wink, noticing that she was a bit riled up. She had a pretty good idea of the succubus' intentions and was proven correct when the brunette ran across the length of the room and leapt into her, pressing their bodies together tightly.

Bo had been smiling like a love-struck teenager from the time she woke up and it was all because of this woman. This dazzling, confusing, wonderful, irritating, mind-boggling, stubborn, and beautiful creature that she now had all to herself. She craned her neck and placed a kiss to the blonde's nose, causing her to scrunch up her face adorably. Tamsin encircled her arms around the brunette's waist, holding her in place as Bo draped her own arms across the Valkyrie's shoulders, clasping her hands behind her neck.

"Remind me to bring you along next time I need to get rid of someone," the detective joked softly, her warm breath dancing across the surface of Bo's skin. The brunette simply hummed in approval as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to Tamsin's gently for a few seconds. She pulled back and stroked a hand down the blonde's cheek, gazing into her emerald eyes.

"Can we go back to bed?" Bo questioned innocently, catching a strand of loose blonde hair and twirling it between her fingers.

Tamsin chuckled, "Damn, hot-pants. I thought you'd be pretty worn out from last night..." She trailed off, feeling a blush creep up her neck as memories from their time together came flooding into her mind.

Bo simply smiled, "Not like that. I mean actually go back to bed until they get back. No sex, no games...just the blankets and each other – just us, being together."

The Valkyrie smiled shyly at the fact that Bo wanted to spend the morning in bed with her, in the most innocent sense of the phrase. She nodded quietly and took hold of the brunette's hand, leading her back to the bed. The two crawled beneath the covers and towards one another. Bo inched her way into Tamsin's warm arms, placing a hand on the blonde's chest and resting her head against her strong shoulder. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo's form comfortably and placed a sweet kiss to the top of her head and smiled in total contentment.

* * *

**A/N: Fluffffff chapter. Sorry this took so long. I'm dealing with mega writer's block! I'll work on Little Games this weekend, hopefully! I'm doing my best, I hope this story isn't too fluffy or fast for you guys.**

**Thanks for all your sweet reviews and for those of you who have favorited or followed this story! It means a lot!**

**xRiver**


	9. Anika

**A/N: Finally got something written. All it took was a massive panic attack and half a day off from school, woo! I don't know how to describe this? I got a little Tamxiety myself just writing it (partially because I am just painfully attached to her character and Rachel Skarsten but hey whatever).**

**Speaking of Rachel Skarsten and going a bit off topic, is anyone going to be at the Denver ComicCon or DragonCon in Atlanta this year!? I'm going to Denver for Rachel and Emmanuelle and Atlanta for Ksenia, Zoie, and Rick! Perhaps I'll run into some of you there :) Anyways, back to the reading!**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Lost Girl but I don't and I think that's why my life is nothing but an empty shell of nothingness.**

* * *

Tamsin stood nonchalant against the pole in her apartment, watching intently as Vilda ducked skillfully out of the way of Bo's foot, swinging around towards her head. After a few days of training, the young Valkyrie's skill level had risen beyond belief. Tamsin knew full well that Bo had also been paying close attention to everything that Vilda was taught, so in a way, she had been training both of them. This was their final sparring match. If the adolescent blonde could beat the succubus in a fight with no rules, no limitations, and no interference, she would be ready to move on to the weaponry portion of her training. Tamsin had even mentioned to Bo that she could use her powers in this fight, just to test Vilda's ability to counter other fae abilities in a stressful situation – a skill that Tamsin had taught her early in their training.

The blonde watched as Bo managed to dodge a right hook and somehow found an opening to place her hand to the girl's cheek, stroking her thumb lightly and sending out pulses of calm through her fingers in an attempt to stop the attacks. Vilda immediately batted the brunette's hand from her face, grabbing her wrist and pinning it forcefully at her side. Her back was to Tamsin so all the detective saw was Bo's face contorting in pain and confusion. As soon as she saw this, Vilda's head tilted slightly to the right and she began stepping forwards, backing Bo to the wall.

Tamsin promptly realized what was happening, though she was having a hard time believing it. She quickly went into protect mode of her beloved succubus and charged towards the pair, grabbing Vilda by the shoulders and spinning her around. By the time their faces met, each had darkened eyes and sunken, skeletal features. Tamsin was much stronger and significantly more experienced than Vilda so the girl didn't last long in their stare down. After just a few seconds, the shadows fell from her face and she shook her head violently. She groaned and snarled quietly, squeezing her eyes closed multiple times in an attempt to clear the doubt from her mind.

Knowing that her protege would be fine, Tamsin shoved passed her and made a B-line for the brunette on the ground, huddled against the wall with her hands roughly grasping the sides of her head.

"Bo," Tamsin said quietly with obvious concern lacing her tone. "Bo, look at me. You're going to be fine, I promise. Just look at me." She placed her hand under the succubus' chin and lifted her face so that they were eye to eye. Tamsin's face went dark again, this time, reversing the effects that Vilda had caused. This wasn't the safest thing for a Valkyrie to do. In fact, it was pretty dangerous. So dangerous that it became something that – though they were told how it was done – they were taught never to actually attempt. But this was Bo and Tamsin knew she would go to the ends of the earth for this woman.

She felt herself growing infinitely weaker by the second but that didn't stop her. It wasn't until she noticed the softness returning to Bo's brown eyes that she let the shadows fall from her face and released a heavy sigh of relief. The Valkyrie's lids began to droop and she allowed herself to slump down against the brunette's supportive chest, resting her forehead to Bo's collarbone.

"Tamsin? Tamsin, what's going on?" Bo lifted her hands to Tamsin's figure, placing one on the back of her neck and the other gently resting on her waist. The blonde merely moaned slightly in return. Bo ran her fingers in circles along the skin of Tamsin's neck, sending out pulses in an attempt to get the Valkyrie back to normal and understand what happened.

Suddenly, Tamsin's body shot up. Her face was cringed in obvious pain, her back arched and her head thrown back. She let out a bloodcurdling cry before doubling over, pushing her head to the ground. Bo was at her side in an instant, panic evident all over her face. She placed a hand to Tamsin's lower back and the other on her shoulder. That was when she noticed. On the blonde's shoulder blades, blood was beginning to seep through the fabric of her shirt. The succubus grasped at the material and lifted it over her head, revealing her now distorted back.

Her shoulder blades were protruding with what looked like two puncture wounds coming from the inside of her body. She was losing blood. Bo didn't know what to do.

She then felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She spun her head around, expecting to see Vilda, but to her surprise, she was met with the face of a stranger. She leapt to her feet, shoved the woman back against the wall and withdrew a blade from one of Vilda's targets, holding it taut to the newcomer's throat.

"Who the hell are you," the brunette snarled with narrowed, electric blue eyes, focused on the pair of golden amber irises before her.

"Someone who knows what she's doing, succubus," the woman sneered, letting shadows flash to her features for a brief moment as a way of showing Bo what she was. "So unless you know how to keep a Valkyrie's wings where they're supposed to be, I would consider letting me go." Bo hesitated a moment but immediately let the stranger loose when another wail of agony ripped its way through Tamsin's throat.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bo saw a crying Vilda backing her way into her bedroom as she absorbed the scene unfolding in front of her. She spun around and slammed the door behind her, leaving Bo even more confused, if that was even possible.

The woman crouched beside Tamsin's quivering form. She had pin straight blonde hair down to her hips with bangs that cut straight across her forehead. It was obvious by her imperial bone structure that she was of northern European descent, like Tamsin. This woman was a Valkyrie, no questions asked. She wore a strappy, black leather crop-top and a dark red, high-waisted, velvet skirt with knee-high black leather boots. She was gorgeous, anyone could see that.

Bo watched skeptically as the girl removed a small vial filled with some sort of gold liquid from the top of her right boot. She removed the cork from the top, turned to look at the brunette, and said firmly, "Whatever happens, no matter how much she screams or how much pain she is in, _do not_ stop me, do you understand?" The succubus nodded slowly as she felt herself filling with dread at the thought of seeing Tamsin in more pain than she was already in.

The stranger turned back to the weakened Valkyrie and carefully tapped two drops of the shimmering liquid onto each protruding spot on Tamsin's back. She immediately placed her hands tight over the spots and pressed down hard. The blonde screamed and shook, reaching her hands up and clenching fist-fulls of hair in her hands. Bo tried to stay away, she really did. But when she heard the muffled sobs coming from her lover on the floor, she couldn't take it anymore.

She dove to her Valkyrie's side and took hold of both of her hands. She ran her thumbs over the backs of them, pulsing pleasure and calm from every nerve in her fingers. Tamsin began to relax a bit. Bo looked up to the mysterious newcomer who simply nodded in approval.

This charade continued until Tamsin lay still on the ground. The girl removed her now bloodied hands, revealing smooth shoulders where the protrusions had been just a moment before. Tamsin rolled onto her side and lifted her head slightly, resting it on Bo's lap. Her breath was labored and her body still shook. The succubus ran her fingers through her blonde locks, pushing strands from her face that clung to her sweat coated skin.

"Bo," the Valkyrie moaned almost inaudibly. Her voice was gruff and pained. She seemed delirious after the ordeal, understandably so.

"I'm right here, babe. I'm not going anywhere," the brunette said softly, leaning down to place a kiss to Tamsin's temple.

"We should get her to bed. She'll need to rest for a while, at least two days..." the strange newcomer spoke up. She huffed out a light laugh and grinned down at the mess of Valkyrie curled tightly against Bo's body. "She's not going to like it, but you have to make her stay in bed. Come on, help me move her."

Bo stared unsure at the other blonde before shifting Tamsin's body and sitting her up slowly. She wrapped one arm around her neck and braced her own arm around the Valkyrie's waist for support. Once the stranger did the same, they gently hoisted her off the old wooden floor and made their way to the mattress in the corner.

Once they had her securely in the bed, she looked as though some of her senses were returning to her. She began to rub her eyes and groan due to the soreness in her muscles. Bo perched herself on the edge of the bed, reaching out to caress the blonde's cheek gently. Tamsin opened her eyes a bit and smiled weakly at the succubus.

"Hey you," Bo said in a low voice. She felt her eyes filling with tears that had been threatening to appear since the moment she heard Tamsin scream, but she choked them back longer, not wanting to upset her lover.

"Hey," Tamsin breathed, her smile widening a bit as she leaned into Bo's hand, still holding her face.

"You need to rest...but you can bet your ass that when you're back to normal, you have some serious explaining to do, Valkyrie," the succubus said as she leaned down to press a light kiss to Tamsin's smile.

"Why don't you join me in my resting, hmm? I could use a beautiful succulette to keep me company..."

"I'd love to...but, we have company...company that I need to thank for helping you," Bo shifted to the side, revealing the mysterious woman standing a few feet from the bed. She stood with her arms folded behind her back, eyes glued to the floor as she chewed nervously on her lip. When Tamsin saw the woman, her eyes widened slightly and her brow furrowed in disbelief.

"...Anika?"

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry my chapters are so short lately. I promise I'm working on it. I need to plan out exactly what I'm doing with this story so that I can make this better for you. I hope you enjoyed this, I definitely loved writing it. I added my own little twist to the Valkyries that we know and love, I hope it goes over well. It's like Bo being able to return the chi she takes, but for Valkyries...kind of.**

**Anyways, thank you for all of your support and love. As always, thanks to those of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! I'm open to anything you'd like to see in this story so shoot me a PM or a review! I love hearing from all of you :)**

**xRiver**


	10. Bottle of Rum

**A/N: Hi-dee ho! You're probably going to hate me for this chapter but that's okay because you'll get over it eventually, just like Bo will ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner or creator of this god send of a show. Sad.**

* * *

Bo groaned in frustration as yet another soiled tissue missed the wastebasket beside her bed. She didn't have the strength nor the want to go pick it or the dozens of others off the floor so instead she snatched another from the box by her head. She used it to wipe away her smeared mascara from her tear-stained cheeks before another round of the salty drops could spill from her eyes.

She had been this blubbering mess for at least a day, maybe two. Not that she would know, either way. She couldn't be bothered with something as insignificant as time in her current state. Kenzi, try as she might, couldn't get the succubus out of bed. She couldn't even get her to explain what had happened. All she got was the silent treatment. Bo wasn't eating, wasn't feeding, and wasn't sleeping. She refused to talk to anybody.

Across the room, her phone lit up for the umpteenth time since she had found her way to bed. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she felt the tears welling up, knowing exactly who was calling. Fortunately, that person was currently bed-bound, so she didn't have to worry about her simply showing up at the clubhouse. Though she was sure that, when given the opportunity, said person would make it to the derelict apartment eventually.

As thoughts of the caller filled her mind, she was brought back to the instance that had thrown her into this situation in the first place. She had never felt so betrayed, so stupid, so humiliated in her entire life. Sure, she had never officially laid claim to the Valkyrie but she had assumed that, by the way things had been going between them, they weren't far off from that point.

Apparently she was incorrect on that front. She let her thoughts travel back to the moments after Tamsin's 'incident' in her apartment above the Dal. She remembered the tall, thin, blonde Valkyrie – Anika – who had helped in saving Tamsin. The mere idea of this new character made her stomach churn and she let out a muffled sob as she chucked the tissue in her had at the trash can, missing again, and only furthering her agitation.

* * *

"Anika?" Tamsin huffed in solid astonishment as she took in the blonde girl standing behind Bo.

"Hey...Tams..." The girl's mouth turned up slightly in a small smile upon hearing her name from the wounded detective's mouth.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Tamsin asked, unable to take her eyes off of the other Valkyrie.

"I uh...I work with Freya now. She has me monitoring the others, y'know, looking for any signs of trouble," the girl spoke softly. "I saw you using your doubt in reverse and it sent off a million alarms in my head. I couldn't just let you lo-...I couldn't sit back and watch you waste yourself like that. Especially not when you have other responsibilities."

Tamsin inhaled urgently, "Vilda."

"It's okay, she's fine. She's in her room. Breathe, babe," Bo said soothingly, running her thumb across the blonde's cheekbone. "So, how do you two know each other exactly? I mean, obviously you're both Valkyries but, from what I understand, there's a pretty good number of you guys. Were you friends or..."

The two Nordic fae exchanged a look that made Bo's stomach queazy. She wasn't sure why, but she had a very unsettling feeling about these two together.

"Anika and I were...we were together. It was centuries ago but we were sort of a packaged deal back then," Tamsin said nervously, looking at Bo.

"Oh..." The succubus let this sink in. _So her ex is secretly spying on her from another world and just happens to see her in trouble and miraculously swoops in to save the day...yeah, that's not concerning or anything._

"We were more than _together, _Tamsin. Don't lie to her," Anika said gently, turning her gaze to Bo. "Tams and I were created for each other. Our souls were bonded at birth – there was no way in Valhalla that we wouldn't end up together eventually."

"...oh," Bo looked down at her hands. She was completely dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say or do or think.

"Hey, Nik, can you give us a minute?" Tamsin asked. The shorter Valkyrie nodded and began to walk away.

"I'll go see how Vilda is doing..."

Bo didn't bother watching the girl leave. She felt as if some sort of alien had moved into her gut and was beginning demolition to make room for its new home, tearing down the walls of her abdomen and ripping out her insides, one by one. It wasn't until she felt Tamsin's hand on her knee that she snapped out of her trance.

"Hey..." the blonde said softly. "What are you thinking about?"

"What happened with you two? If you were so 'made for each other' why aren't you with her now?"

"It's not like that, Bo. Yes, Anika and I were each born with the other in mind and yes I loved her for a very long time...but love can only get you so far in life. In our case, it just wasn't enough."

"So, you still love her then..."

"No, not anymore...that position is filled by someone else now." Tamsin smiled shyly and took Bo's hand in her own, raising it to her lips and laying a soft kiss to her knuckles. The succubus still wasn't satisfied. She could sense that there was something off about the way Anika interacted with Tamsin but she couldn't figure out why.

"Bo..." Tamsin spoke up again.

"Hmm?"

"Will you rest with me please? Anika won't care...she probably won't be back for a while anyways..."

"Y'know, I uh...I have this feeling that she might care, Tamsin..." Bo said lowly. "I should get going anyways. I have to pick up some food for Kenzi on the way home...she can't cook, she'll starve if I don't feed her."

Tamsin pulled her hand away slowly, a frown creasing her face. "Okay...will you be back?"

"Yeah. Anika says you need to rest for a few days, so I'll come by tomorrow to check in on you," Bo said, forcing a smile. She leant down and pressed a sweet kiss to Tamsin's lips before pulling away and heading towards the door.

She glanced back at the Valkyrie one last time before making her exit. She stood outside Tamsin's apartment for a few minutes, trying to process what she had just heard. _I've heard people say they're made for each other but I never knew it was actually a thing..._

She shook her head and marched down the stairs, intent on snatching a bottle of booze from behind the Dal's counter on her way out of the bar. She crossed the empty pub, nabbing a bottle of rum from the bottom shelf as she passed and walked out the door to her little yellow car. The air outside was cold. She rubbed her free hand against her bare arm, realizing that she had left her jacket in Tamsin's apartment with her phone and keys in its pocket.

"Shit," she muttered as she turned on her heel, heading back into the Dal and setting the bottle on the counter. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, not really wanting to go back inside but managing to talk herself into it anyways. _She said she doesn't love her anymore. They ended hundreds of years ago, why are you so hung up on this?_

When the brunette reached the top of the stairs, she went right into the apartment like she always did. She gasped loudly as she glanced over at Tamsin's bed. Where she herself had been sitting minutes before, Anika now sat with her body pressed over Tamsin's and her lips connected tightly to the detective's. When she heard the succubus' gasp, she quickly pulled back and skittered into Vilda's room.

Bo stared in shock at Tamsin on the bed. The blonde seemed to be just as taken aback as she was. After shaking off her initial surprise and disbelief, Bo grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch and flew for the door.

"Bo, wait!" Tamsin called after her, regaining her senses. Bo didn't pay attention, she was already halfway down the stairs. She grabbed the bottle off the counter and fled to her car, feeling tears sting her eyes as the bitter wind hit them.

* * *

The succubus glanced over at the shards of glass scattered by her nightstand that had once belonged to the rum bottle. After downing the entire thing in record time, she had shattered the empty container against the wooden planks of her floor out of frustration.

The light of her phone went dark from its place on her dresser across the room. She stared into the blackness where the light once was, feeling like it represented her current state of being to a decent extent. Tamsin had quickly become her light and now, leaving her to wallow in the darkness alone, that light was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Before you say anything or yell at me or cut my head off, I am not breaking up our power couple! I am simply causing a bit of conflict to create more of a plot. Don't worry, I'll give you Tamsin's point of view in the next chapter, but for now you'll have to settle with this.**

**As always, thanks for all your love! Sorry for leaving you on such a cliffhanger with Anika in that last chapter!**

**xRiver**


	11. Wooden Door

**A/N: I know most of you are unhappy with me for that last chapter but hopefully this one will clear some things up. I needed to invoke a little 'trouble in paradise' if you will. This should explain a little more of what happened so you're not so lost. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick again so I have more time to mope about Lost Girl not being mine.**

* * *

The door to Tamsin's apartment was about as interesting as a pile of bricks but, despite this, the blonde just couldn't seem to look away from it. She had been stationary in bed for the past two days doing nothing but staring at the door. She wasn't drinking, she wasn't fighting to get out of bed, she wasn't even training Vilda. She made repetitive calls to Bo, hoping each time that the succubus would pick up, only to be further disappointed when all she reached was her voicemail.

She hadn't even risen nor did she seem to notice when Vilda grew again, this time maturing into her adult self. The young Valkyrie had simply entered Tamsin's space and glanced at her sadly before rifling through her dresser for something to wear. She looked so much like Tamsin that Kenzi confused the two when she came to check up on them. She had the same icy green eyes, the same twisting blonde locks, the same intensely stunning bone structure, the same long legs, and the same snarky and defensive attitude as her mentor. It was almost as if the older Valkyrie had birthed her herself. Every inch of her held some resemblance to Tamsin in some way or another.

Staring longingly and pained at the door, the blonde recollected the events of that night. She had run through the scenario a million times in her head. Every time she relived it, she found one more way that she could have kept Bo from leaving, one more way that she messed up – one more way she could have saved her heart.

* * *

Tamsin watched in concern and disappointment as Bo shut the apartment door behind her. As soon as the brunette was gone, Anika reappeared from Vilda's room and made her way to Tamsin's bedside.

"So that's her then? The succubus that stole my Sinny's heart away," Anika said, purposefully incorporating an old pet name for the green eyed fae, hoping to catch her attention.

"Yeah. That's her...but she's not just 'the succubus' y'know...she has a name," Tamsin said glancing down at her hands. She hated that everyone called Bo that. She was so much more than just the unaligned succubus that everyone heard stories about.

"So it's true then? You really do love this Bo girl?" Anika asked, a sad smile playing on her lips as she looked into Tamsin's eyes, trying to read the detective's emotions.

"Yes."

"Enough to lose your wings, apparently?"

Tamsin sighed and covered her face with her hands. She knew this was coming eventually. "Yeah, Niki. Enough to lose my wings. I would do anything for her. I'd give up my last life for her if I had to without a second thought...or a first thought, to be honest."

"How could you be so stupid, Tamsin? She's a _succubus, _of all creatures! To think that someone like her is worthy of a Valkyrie's love is ludicrous enough but to use your reverse doubt on her and risk losing your wings is just reaching a whole new level of insanity!"

"_Don't_ talk about her like that. She is more than worthy of a Valkyrie's love. In fact, I'm the one who isn't worthy of _her _love. She is worth anything, Anika. She is everything to me and I'm sorry that you can't accept that. Bo is different...Bo is special. She's not just a succubus. She's virtuous and strong and she is worthier than any warrior that I have ever come across – in _any _of my lifetimes."

Anika huffed out a sad laugh and scooted herself closer to the wounded Valkyrie. "Do you remember when you used to speak so highly of me like that?" She took hold of Tamsin's hand in her own.

The blonde stared at their hands blankly for a moment. "That was a long time ago, Nik. Things have changed."

"You used to believe that I was the best thing that ever could have happened to you. You called me your sun and said that I not only brought infinite light to your life but that your entire world revolved around me."

"...Anika-"

"You said that I was a gift from the gods and goddesses of all things pure – that I was created just for you, perfectly."

"Anika, I-" Tamsin tried to pull her hand back but Anika only held tighter, preventing her from doing so.

"Didn't you ever wonder what our lives would have been like, what could have happened if we had stayed together, Tamsin?"

The detective was quiet for a while before responding, "Of course I did, Anika. I'd have been a fool not to. But it doesn't change the way things worked out. Things went the way they did for a reason, they were meant to go as they did or else they would have gone differently."

"But what if this, right now, is our chance? What if the fates intended on our reunion and we're simply not taking that chance? What if we really were meant to end up together, Tamsin? I don't want to lose you again..."

"Anika, stop. I ca-" Tamsin closed her eyes for a second, hating that it had to come to this but knowing it was the only way to make Anika understand. "I'm not in love with you anymore, Niki. I love _Bo_ and only Bo. She is everything to me. My world doesn't revolve around her, she _is_ my world. I don't see her as a gift that was made for me, I see her as a privilege that I am lucky enough to have in my life. She doesn't bring me light, she _is_ my light. She is my heart now, Anika. I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do that will cha-"

She was interrupted by Anika firmly pressing her lips to her own. She was so stunned by the sudden action that she couldn't move. She certainly didn't kiss her back, but she didn't push her away either. She didn't do anything until she heard a loud gasp from the door of the apartment.

Anika quickly pulled away and fled to Vilda's room. _Cowardly bitch._ It took a moment for the initial shock of the kiss to wear off but when it did, Tamsin's eyes fell on Bo's face. She looked as though everything good in her life had been taken from her. The hurt was practically screaming from her expression as she grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch and ran out the door.

"Bo, wait!" Tamsin called after her, but to no avail. She tried to get up from the bed but winced and fell back onto the mattress when she felt a searing pain shoot through her spine and into her shoulders. She felt the panic and the fear flooding her senses, fogging her mind. Then, anger took her over. Anger at herself for not fighting Anika off. _Anika_.

"Anika!" Tamsin yelled, her obvious rage dripping from the three syllables of the girl's name, burning her tongue as the word left her lips. The Valkyrie in question peered around the door cautiously before entering the room again. When she approached the bed, she stopped a few feet away, noticing the look of pure, unadulterated fury carved into Tamsin's face and feeling the fear build up inside her at the sight.

"Tamsin, I'm-"

"What the _fuck_ was that!?"

"Tams-"

"Were you listening to a single word I was saying!? I _don't _love you anymore, Anika! _I love Bo,_ is that so fucking hard for you to understand? There is _nothing_you can _ever_ do to change that!" Tamsin could feel the shadows taking over her face but she didn't care. She let them consume her, every part of her. She let the darkness take over, let her anger take control.

"Tamsin, I didn't mean-"

"Get out," the injured fae said darkly, directing her hallowed face at the other blonde. Anika's face began to darken as she shifted into Valkyrie mode for her own protection. She was nowhere near as strong as Tamsin, she knew that. She had no intention on battling someone as strong as her but if she could keep the effects to minimal damage, she could definitely make the attempt.

"Tamsin, you don't want to do this..."

"_Get out!_ Get out now and never come back! I don't ever want to see your putrid face again! If you come near me or Bo or Vilda or _anyone_ I care about _ever_ again, I will not hesitate in hastening your demise myself! _GO_!"

With that, the darkness shattered from Anika's face and she backed away slowly before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. Tamsin let the shadows fade from her own features before letting the tears flow down her face silently, turning her gaze to the door where Bo had escaped.

* * *

Vilda entered the room wearing Tamsin's clothes and stood at the foot of the blonde's bed. After a moment of contemplation, she crawled up the length of the mattress and laid beside Tamsin's unmoving body, wrapping her arms around her mentor's shoulders and resting her chin atop the detective's head.

"This isn't your fault, y'know. I saw the whole thing. Anika forced herself on you and I heard every word, before and after. You love Bo and there is no denying that so why are you still in this bed?"

Tamsin was silent.

"Kenzi says Bo is doing the same thing. She's not speaking, she's not eating...she's not even feeding. She won't get out of bed. Go see her, Moa. Talk to her, _fix this_. Maybe shower first though..."

Silence.

Vilda sighed and placed a loving kiss to the top of Tamsin's head before crawling back out of the bed. She picked up one of the blonde's jackets and slid on a pair of her old combat boots. Once she was ready, she turned for the exit, looking back at Tamsin sadly with a sigh before closing the apartment door behind her. Her footsteps faded into the distance as she made her way down the old wooden stairs and left the Dal, leaving Tamsin behind as she began her trek to the familiar clubhouse.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this helped clear up any questions you had and I hope this makes you hate me less. See, Tamsin isn't a cheater. She still loves Bo. Everything is sunny in Fae-ville.**

**Thanks for everything :) Love you all!**

**xRiver**


	12. No Apologies

**A/N: So sorry this update took so long. I've been trying to get school stuff in order so I've been rather distracted. I'll try to update _Little Games_ soon as well, though it may not be until Sunday.**

**Shout-out to the person who ships Anika and Tamsin. That made me chuckle. You requested a spinoff and a spinoff you may receive. I've been working on a little something just for you, so we'll see what happens with it if I decide to post it.**

**Disclaimer: No es mi Lost Girl. No bueno (this is why I'm failing Spanish don't make fun of me).**

* * *

Bo cringed internally as she heard the sound of footsteps ascending the derelict stairs of the clubhouse. She figured it to be Kenzi, set on making another attempt at getting her to eat something or talk or get out of bed. That is, until she heard a second set of shoes making their way up the rickety staircase. Her chest tightened and her heart-rate began to accelerate as the steps reached the top of the stairs and the sound grew louder, drew nearer, until they stopped just inside her bedroom.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kenzi, as expected. Though, standing next to her, she caught a glimpse of light blonde hair and endlessly long legs. She recognized Tamsin's jacket and immediately felt panicked. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready at all. She hadn't thought of what she would say to the Valkyrie when this moment came, hell, all she had done in the past two days was cry. This was going to be a disaster.

"BoBo?" Kenzi's voice came softly from the doorway. "Someone's here to see you..." The succubus tried to push her nerves down so she wouldn't sound so upset.

"Nobody's home," she said. The words came out a bit shakier than she had initially intended but it wasn't near as bad as it could have been.

"C'mon, Bo-Bear. It's just Vi, she's worried about you...both of you. I am too. You've turned into a freaking hermit up here. A starving, deteriorating, mute, moody hermit. That is _not_ my bestie," the little human stated pointedly as she marched across the room and sat on the side of Bo's bed. "_So_, baby Valkyrie is going to talk to you whether you like it or not. You can listen or you can leave. Either way, I win because you'll hear things that need to be heard or you'll get that sexy succu-butt out of bed. Your choice, have fun, later!"

Kenzi patted Bo on the leg and shuffled out of the room, leaving the two baby fae alone together. Vilda crossed the room cautiously and sat on the floor beside the wall adjacent to Bo's bed and pulled her knees up, hugging them to her chest. Bo could definitely still see the naïve, little Valkyrie in that action but going on appearances, she never would have recognized her. She looked so much like Tamsin, it made her want to cry again. Not to mention that she was wearing Tamsin's clothes, so she even smelled like the detective. After a long moment of awkward silence, Vilda spoke up.

"Okay, Bo. I'm going to talk to you and you're going to listen to me. You don't have to respond or care, but you're going to hear what I have to say. Whether you choose to believe me or not is on you, but I promise you right now that everything I am going to say is true to the very last detail."

The young Valkyrie was met with silence for the third time that day, so she took that as her cue to continue.

"You need to forgive Tamsin. She didn't do anything wrong. You just walked in at the wrong time and misinterpreted everything and ran out before you could hear what actually happened. Tamsin _loves _you. More than anything or anyone who has ever been or will ever be in existence. I know that for a fact. She would never intentionally hurt you. Shit, she couldn't hurt you at all without it nearly killing her as a result. Which is what is happening right now. She isn't eating, she isn't fighting me to get out of bed, she isn't drinking, she isn't speaking. It's scaring me and you need to fix this shit with her."

"If she loves me so much and doesn't want to hurt me then why the hell was she sucking face with that blonde bimbo," Bo finally spoke out. She could feel all the emotions from the past three days beginning to push to the surface.

"Tamsin didn't kiss Anika. Anika forced herself on Tamsin when she said she only had feelings for _you. _She was trying to take Tamsin back but it didn't work. She was jealous of you, that much was obvious. After you left, Tamsin went full Valkyrie and sent her ass back to Valhalla."

"Well, why didn't she come after me then, if I mean so much to her..."

"She tried to. But when she went to move, all I heard was her screaming in pain. You have to understand, Bo. What she did for you after I used my doubt on you – which I'm totally sorry for, by the way – she risked _a lot_ for you. When a Valkyrie uses her reverse doubt on someone, they literally lose their wings. That's what that gruesome scene was on her back. Her wings were growing out for the last time. If they had made it out, they would've torn off. I've never seen it happen but I've heard stories. Usually, the tears in their bodies are so deep that they bleed out before anyone can help them. But if they happen to survive, they can no longer return to Valhalla and are forced to stay on this plane, unable to do their duty of carrying warrior souls to their rightful place amongst the gods. She risked her life for you, Bo...if you think she would willingly betray you after that, you're thicker than I thought."

Bo sat up in bed and folded her legs in front of her, staring down at her hands in her lap. "I didn't know any of that...why would she risk something like that for me," Bo said quietly, the question being more rhetorical than anything else but Vilda responded anyway.

"Because she is crazy moony for you, Bo! How do you not see that!? When you left the first time, Anika came back to talk to her. She basically confessed her love for Tamsin while all Tamsin could think about was _you_. She told Anika that you were her world and her light and that you're a privilege that she is lucky enough to have in her life. She whole heartedly believes that she doesn't deserve you. She told her that she would give her life for you without a single thought. You're _everything_ to her, Bo."

"She said all that?"

"Yeah, I did," a voice said from the doorway. Bo jumped and spun around to see the pained face of the Valkyrie in question. "And I meant every word of it and then some."

"Tamsin..."

"And that's my cue to leave," Vilda said as she leapt from her place on the ground and speed-walked to the exit. She stopped when she reached her mentor and whispered "Good luck," before patting her on the shoulder and running back downstairs.

Once she was gone, Tamsin hissed in pain and grabbed her shoulder lightly. She turned and ducked behind the bathroom wall, not wanting Bo to see her in any sort of weakness. That wish was short lived as the succubus peered around the corner and took in the sight of the agonized blonde.

"Tamsin, what's happening? Are you okay?" The brunette stepped closer to her and placed a gentle hand to the top of her bicep. Concern was etched in her features as she looked the Valkyrie up and down, trying to figure out the problem.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Tamsin managed to say without sounding too weak. "Besides, I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to talk about you." With some major effort, she managed to stand up straight and look Bo in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bo..."

"Shhh," the brunette hushed, putting her finger to Tamsin's lips and intertwining their fingers with her other hand. "At least come sit down before we get into this, okay? You're obviously in a lot of pain..." Tamsin nodded slightly and allowed Bo to lead her into the bedroom and onto the bed.

"_Now_ can I apologize?" Tamsin asked with a quirked brow once the succubus had fussed around making sure she was comfortable in the bed.

"No, you can't," Bo said, crawling beneath the blankets beside the blonde. "Because you didn't do anything wrong."

"Bo..."

"Tamsin, no. Vilda told me everything. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who should be apologizing for acting like such a baby over the whole thing."

"You didn't act like a baby, Bo. I hurt you and I never meant to...Gods, I am so sorry Bo-"

Tired of hearing the Valkyrie apologize, Bo pressed forwards and connected her lips lightly to Tamsin's. The blonde reciprocated the kiss immediately, putting both hands on Bo's face and holding her there, relishing in the feeling of the succubus' mouth on her own. The brunette let herself melt into the kiss, for she too had missed that feeling. She sighed against Tamsin's lips and braced her hands against Tamsin's shoulders. When she did this, the Valkyrie grunted in pain, causing Bo to pull back quickly.

"Tamsin, what the hell is wrong with your shoulder?"

"It's nothing, Bo, really..."

"Take your jacket off," the succubus ordered.

"Bo, come on-"

"Take it off, Tamsin. Now, Valkyrie."

Tamsin sighed in defeat, knowing full well that she wasn't going to win this argument. She slowly slid out of her leather jacket and tossed it to the floor beside the shattered rum bottle.

"Turn around," Bo demanded, gentler this time. Tamsin did as she was told. She shuttered slightly and felt chills shoot up her spine as Bo's delicate fingers softly grazed along the bottom of her shirt before lifting it up and over her head. Tamsin's felt her breathing grow ragged as Bo danced her fingers over the skin of her bare back, taking in every detail.

Bo looked over Tamsin's shoulder blades. The skin was a blotchy mess of deep purples, blacks, and blues. It looked as though it were trying to mend itself back together but wasn't quite able enough to to the job. She placed her hands lightly over each injured area and began sending out massive amounts of pulsing calm and pleasure through every nerve in her fingers and palms. She felt the tense Valkyrie relax at the sensation and even eventually let out a small, low moan.

"Gods, Bo. That feels so much better, you have no idea," Tamsin said breathily as she leaned her body back against that of the brunette.

"I want to try one more thing," Bo said hesitantly, unsure of whether her idea would work or not. She sat Tamsin up and turned her around so that they were face to face. Wrapping her arms beneath Tamsin's and placing her hands to her bare shoulder blades, she pulled the Valkyrie in for a deep, passionate, loving, and sweet kiss. She began sending out the same pulsating sensations into Tamsin's wounds, which caused the blonde to squirm a little and pull her body closer to Bo's. Just as the blonde was about to lean her back and top her, she began pushing streams of orange chi into her system. The last time she had tried this, it had rebounded. But this time seemed to be different.

She could feel the skin mending and the swelling decreasing beneath her hands until everything felt back to normal. She pulled away slowly and gazed up at the Valkyrie through her long lashes. Tamsin smiled and stared back lovingly at the succubus before her.

"What the hell was that, Hotpants?"

"I wanted to see if I could heal you...and it worked. Do you feel any better?"

"Umm, _yeah_! That's some trick you've got there succulette."

"Oh, you can't even begin to imagine my tricks, Valkyrie...that was nothing." Bo grinned and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck, pulling the blonde's body atop her own. She let her eyes flash blue for a brief second before crashing their lips together a third time.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that, again, so sorry this update took so long to update. My chapters are getting a bit lengthier though, so that's a plus. Hopefully I can get back up to my mega-lengthy chapters here before too long :)**

**You know how this goes – thank you all for your favorites, follows, and reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. Drop me a review or a PM and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading, I hope it was at least a half way decent chapter!**

**xRiver**


End file.
